


A Perfect Game

by sportssqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternative Universe - No Island, Baseball, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Moira Queen is Alive, Robert Queen is Alive, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportssqueen/pseuds/sportssqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is Starling City's golden boy and hometown hero. After being pulled up to the majors, his first season is full of firsts, including landing the cover of Sports Illustrated. But, the notorious playboy suddenly finds himself wanting more in life, and may find that something more in a petite blonde woman he meets at an engagement party for his best friends. Could she be what he's wanted for the past year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't my first fanfic, but my first for the Olicity fandom. The idea for this story came from an edit from smoakingbillionaires on Tumblr, so all credit for that goes to her!! If you wish, follow me on Tumblr, my username is the same there as it is here (sorry for the lack of posts, this is not my primary blog, and I started it specifically for the Olicity fandom!) Enjoy!! 
> 
> ALSO, I do not own, Arrow or the characters associated with it. I also do not own Sports Illustrated.

If someone asked him 5 years ago if he would be where he was today, he would have laughed in your face. Oliver Queen never expected to be chosen for the cover of Sports Illustrated, never expected to be the best player on his hometown’s baseball team, and certainly never thought he would make history throwing the first perfect game since the club’s founding. It was too much to take in, but the feeling was infectious. The publicity wasn’t too bad either. The amount of girls that flocked him when he was out was enough to make any guy be in paradise. The endorsements he had, on top of his salary, kept him living comfortably in one of Starling City’s most exclusive penthouses, and it happened to be only 15 minutes from the field and training center. It felt good to have his own money and not have to rely on his parent’s, but the apprehension was always there. Queen Consolidated was one of the bigger sponsors that helped the founding of the Starling City Archers baseball franchise, and he always felt that his family name may have played a part in his drafting with the Archers. But, those fears were slowly going away, as his stats and performance were becoming bigger news than which girl he managed to hook up with. 

As he sat in the living room of his penthouse overlooking the Starling City skyline, he thought back to how his life had changed over the past 5 years. He just reached his 30th birthday, and it had been a milestone for many reasons. After graduating from Harvard with a degree in business (which he only got to please his parents), he had been drafted by the Starling City Archers in the first round of the MLB Draft. His entitled self had expected to go straight to the majors, but fate had other plans. The Archers placed him on the double-A team, and while that did hold a promise of being brought up, Oliver had unfortunately spent 2 years on the double-A team. His parents had given him an ultimatum when he was drafted: if he didn’t make it to the majors by his 30th birthday, he would have to give up this “ridiculous dream” as his mother so eloquently put it, and begin learning the ropes at QC. Because of the ultimatum, he began to work his ass off, in hopes of proving himself to the higher ups of the organization, and to his family. So when he got the call in the middle of his third season in double-A, he could barely contain his excitement. The coach had called him and told him that if he wanted to play in the majors, he expected to see him at the training center first thing the next morning. So he packed his bags and left, and had never looked back. It had been 2 years since the call, everything he had worked to achieved had paid off, and he loved ever second of it. The struggles he endured had lead him to this moment, to allow him to become the person he was today. 

Oliver’s thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He barely glanced at the screen before answering it, knowing that the only person that would possibly call him at one am would be his agent. 

“Hello?” Oliver answered.

“Hey buddy,” Tommy Merlyn answered, “just calling to make sure you are ready for tomorrow.” 

Oliver’s mind searched for an answer to his best friend/agent’s question and suddenly realized the importance of tomorrow.

“Yeah, I think so,” Oliver said, slight hesitation in his voice, “but can you really prepare for something like this?” 

Tommy laughed on the other end of the line, somewhat easing the sudden onslaught of nervousness in Oliver’s body. “You will be fine. Iris practically begged Laurel to help land this interview, and trust me when I say that you have nothing to be worried about. Iris is a pro.”

Tommy had called about a week ago and told him that one of Laurel’s college friends had just been given the opportunity to write a cover story for Sports Illustrated. While this would not only be his first major interview, it would also be Iris’s and he was determined to make it perfect for the both of them. After all, he owed his success to both Tommy and Laurel. The three of them had grown up together, and while they were all close, the bond between Laurel and Tommy had been different. It wasn’t until she came back from law school that the two had begun dating. It had taken them over 20 years to realize they were perfect for each other. But the two had been his main support system in college and through his time in the minors. While his parents had shown some support, they were more concerned with his school work. 

“I just hope I don’t fuck this up,” Oliver stated, his mind returning to the present, “but thanks again for setting this up.”

“No problem man,” Tommy said, “just remember to be there at 9 am. And don’t be late!” With that, Tommy hung up, leaving Oliver to his thoughts. Tomorrow could change his life, and his career.

*****

His alarm went off at 8 am sharp, and for once, he jumped right out of bed and into the shower. Today was the day of the interview, the one he was determined not to fuck up. Oliver had been damn lucky he had been able to land this interview, and it couldn't have come at a more perfect time. He was having a great season, his stats were the best they've ever been. But, he was still so nervous, and that wasn't like him. 

"Snap out of it," he said to himself.

He needed to be focus if he wanted this to go well. Sports Illustrated was a big deal to any pro athlete, but he had been lucky enough to land the cover story. That was the one fact he still couldn't wrap his head around. 

Glancing at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, Oliver realized he was as ready as he would ever be. He adjusted the dark green henley once more, and ran a hand through his short hair. The alarm on his phone went off at that moment, signaling that his driver was downstairs. Oliver let out a deep breath, heading to grab the leather jacket by the door, before heading down stairs. 

As he stepped outside, he was immediately met with a warm breeze. The warm weather in   
Starling City was still favorable, but that meant nothing. It could be raining one second, and be perfectly sunny the next. Oliver approached the black sedan, giving a small nod to the driver who opened the door. Once settled, he pulled out his phone to find a multitude of texts from his family and friends. Most of them were wishing him good luck, the one from his sister telling him good luck, and reminding him about dinner that night, while Tommy's text was a gentle reminder to not screw this up. He smiled at the last one, because Tommy had always been his number one supporter. Tommy and Laurel, along with Thea, had always believed in him, and that's what made him work so hard to make it to the majors. Even on the nights he felt like he would never get the call, one of them had reminded him that he was due, his time to shine would come. 

Oliver was so lost in his own mind, that he didn't notice the car had stopped until the driver was opening the door. As he exited the car, he looked up to the building before him. Right inside that building, was the key to his future, regardless of how it could go. He had a feeling that this was a good thing, but that could be his own nerves psyching him out. Before he knew what was going on, he felt his feet carrying him towards the large, glass doors. It wasn't five seconds after he entered the lobby that he heard his best friend call his name. Oliver looked to his right, spotting Tommy waving him over. Next to Tommy was a pretty, dark skinned woman. He assumed this was Iris, but it could very well be an assistant.   
"Oliver," Tommy greeted, "I would like you to meet Iris West. She is the one behind the interview. Iris, this is Oliver Queen."

"It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Queen," Iris said, turning to him and extending her hand.

"Oh no," Oliver started, turning the Queen charm on, "Mr. Queen is my father. Please, call me Oliver."

The girl blushed, readjusting the purse on her shoulder. Oliver took the opportunity to glance her over. The white top, tan pants, and heels gave him the idea that she was the real deal. At first, when Tommy explained that she had practically begged for the interview, he had thought she was another struggling writer looking for a chance to jump start her career. But, looking at her now, she gave off a vibe that told him she was a professional, not matter how much she was affected by his charm. It hadn't escaped his attention that she had looked him up and down, but that was normal.

"I have to run," Tommy said, taking his attention off Iris, "I've got to meet with Laurel to finalize some details about the engagement party. You would think that she can handle it all, but no! I have to give my input, not matter how much I don't care. Talk to you later."

Oliver gave his friend a handshake, before Tommy turned to Iris to give her a kiss on the cheek. Smiling at them both, he walked away, taking out his phone and retreating out the building. 

"So," Iris said, "shall we?"

Oliver nodded, before following her towards the door. He was slightly confused, every other interview he had given had always been done in an office, with the exception of the one time that red head had suggested dinner. He had never left a restaurant so fast, other than the times when it was a race back to his apartment. Iris turned around when she realized he wasn't following. 

"Oh," she began, "I've never been a fan of interviews in boring conference rooms. Do you mind if we do this over coffee?" 

Her response brought a smile to his face. He liked her already. Oliver followed, stopping to open the door for her. Despite what the tabloids said, he knew how to treat a woman. Iris seemed to notice that, because the smile she gave him told him that she had already formed another opinion of him, a good one.   
The coffee shop was right next door, and it wasn't very crowded, besides the flustered assistant getting her boss coffee, or the occasional old man reading the morning paper. He spotted a semi-secluded booth towards the back, and turned towards his companion.

"Why don't you grab that table in the back?" he asked, motioning to the booth, "And I'll treat. What would you like?"

Iris smiled up at him, before replying. "A medium latte would be perfect! And ask for vanilla in it."

Oliver ordered, giving the barista her order, and ordering himself a coffee. He didn't have to wait long after paying, and made his way to the booth where Iris had laid out a tablet and her phone. He set down the drinks, before sliding in across from her.

"So," she began, "first question. What is it like to be the star pitcher from the Archers? Especially given your history with the franchise?" 

Easy enough, he thought. Smiling, he instantly felt a blanket of calm settle on him. 

"Its exhilarating," he answered, "It's something that is different, especially when you're standing on the mound and people are all around you. At the same time, I'm doing something I have always loved. I don't think I could have a better job."

Iris smiled, seemingly pleased with his answer. To be honest, so was he. Typing on her tablet, she took a few seconds to record his response before looking back up at him.

"Everyone knows you have an excellent body, what do you do to stay fit in the off-season and keep you arm from getting stiff?"

Wow, that was an interesting question, and she had no shame in asking.

"Well, my pitching coach works out with me, especially to keep my arm healthy. I also have a good friend who is a personal trainer at her partner's gym. She's also my physical therapist when needed. I spend a lot of time there, lifting, running, doing whatever she tells me. But, personally, I do a lot of archery." 

Iris's eyebrows rose at his response, obviously not expecting it. Without waiting for a comment, he continued.  
"It's something I picked up in college. My roommate was a hunter, and invited me to join him and his buddies to go on a hunting trip. I agreed, even though I had no idea what I was doing. They let me get a feel for the different weapons, guns, rifles, crossbows. Ultimately, one of his friends had a compound bow, and I fell in love. The week before, I had been doing drills to get back into the swing of things before the new season, and I had been feeling stiff. After that weekend, my shoulder had never felt better. Ever since then, I always try to find time to go to a range and shoot. It's like a stress reliever for me. My pitching coach approves."

Iris was obviously caught off guard about that response. Oliver figured anyone would. But he didn't care. The interview continued, Iris asking various questions about his college and minor league days, asking about his teammates, and his friends and family. 

After sitting in the booth for almost 2 hours, Oliver had never felt more confident about any interview. Until the end.

"So, Oliver," Iris said, "last question. Does your career allow for any time in your personal life? The media constantly portrayed you as a playboy, but lately, there hasn't been any new tabloid reports. Any reason in particular?"

The question didn't offend him, he knew he was a playboy and slept around. But, it instead made him think of Tommy and Laurel, and his other teammates and their significant others. Lately, he had been thinking more and more about becoming involved in a serious and exclusive relationship. But, he didn't feel he was capable of that. 

"No, no particular reason. Lately, I've become tired with my old ways. It wasn't as satisfying as it was. Plus, seeing my friends and teammates settle down, it made me think that maybe I could have that."

The answer was short, but there was more to it. And he could tell Iris knew, but she didn't press the issue. Recently, his parents have been subtly asking if he would ever settle down, find someone he could be with. It wasn't that he was opposed to the idea, but he liked his freedom. And he liked sex. But, one night stands and short lived friends-with-benefits relationships have become boring to him. He didn't know why, but a part of him would cause him to lay awake at night, feeling the cold emptiness next to him and long for a warm body to take its place. 

Before he could let himself over think the subject, he heard the tablet cover snap shut, prompting him to return his attention to Iris. She smiled sweetly, folding her hands on the table.   
"I think this is going to be a great story, Oliver. Thank you so much for meeting with me. I'll send Tommy what I have before it's published, so if you don't like something, we can fix it. I'm sorry to leave so abruptly, but this ran longer than I expected, and I am meeting a friend for lunch."

Iris gathered her stuff, and bid him goodbye. She was gone before he could respond. No one had ever been that polite, and Oliver liked her. But he could tell she was taken, especially since the little necklace she wore had a charm that wasn't her first or last initial. He shook his head again, calling the barista over to refill his coffee. He sat there a while longer, thinking back on her last question. Even Iris, who he had just met this morning, had someone special in her life. He slid out of the booth and made his way to the door, silently wondering when he would have someone to call his.


	2. The Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen is Starling City's golden boy and hometown hero. After being pulled up to the majors, his first season is full of firsts, including landing the cover of Sports Illustrated. But, the notorious playboy suddenly finds himself wanting more in life, and may find that something more in a petite blonde woman he meets at an engagement party for his best friends. Could she be what he's wanted for the past year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2...was fun to write! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far, more is in store! As I said in the last chapter, follow me on Tumblr! Same username and everything! I have been starting a few little drabbles and fic that could go along with the story, adn others that extend to other sports. Send me prompts or ideas for anything you want to see! 
> 
> ALSO, I do not own Arrow or the characters associated with it.

Oliver stared out at the field, his mind focused on the game. The game so far had been close, but he felt that they had this win. It had been two weeks since the interview with Iris, and his mind had never been clearer. It was amazing how a simple interview could change the way he viewed the world around him. Especially when he found himself watching Tommy and Laurel, or wondering what the "B" on Iris's necklace stood for. He watched how his older teammates acted around their girlfriends and fiancées, wives and children. Some of them were different than how Oliver saw them at practice or during a game. Some were typical athletes who got frustrated at the littlest thing and would carry on like a man possessed. But, when they laid eyes on their wife holding an infant child, their infant child, they melted like putty. Seeing these big baseball players melt the minute their child was in their arms, it was baffling. And Oliver wanted that. 

He was snapped out of his daydream by the stadium cheering loudly. He looked up to find one of his teammates, Ronnie, celebrating the home run he just hit, and one that solidified a win. Relief left Oliver, knowing all he had to do to insure the win was strike out the next 3 batters, and knowing the next 3 were Coast City's weaker batters in their lineup. He watched with anticipation, and the next two batters got struck out back to back, and before he knew it, he was taking the field. It wasn't hard to get into his mindset once he was on the mound. He was confident in himself, and knew that he could win this game for his team. The first batter took the plate, and was out in 3 pitches. The same with the second. When the 3rd batter made his way to the plate, Oliver swore he saw slight hesitation and a little fear in his eyes. He smirked a little, knowing that his opponent knew what was coming to him. Oliver threw a fastball.

Strike one.

He threw the next, same as the first.

Strike two. 

Oliver knew he needed something to throw the batter off his game. Deciding on a plan, Oliver readied himself and threw a sinker.

Ball.

Coast City's batter now had 2 strikes and a ball, and Oliver had him right where he wanted him. He glanced at the dugout to find his pitching coach giving him a nod. Oliver nodded back, and focused on his batter. Letting out a long breath, he threw the ball.

Strike three.

Oliver gave a little fist pump and met his catcher halfway, giving him a solid high five, before finding the rest of his team around him, congratulating him for getting the win. He was proud of himself, knowing he was one of the few pitchers in the league who could throw and execute a perfect curveball. Not many pitchers could throw one as perfect as Oliver could, a fact he knew quite well. That's primarily why after his first season in the majors with Starling City, his name had come up in trade offers. Tommy told him that there were other teams, and there would always be other teams gunning for him. That fact had always made Oliver a little cocky, but he had learned to control the cockiness in the past few months. Oliver made his way back to the dugout, but changed paths when his coach motioned over to him. He saw the reporter instantly, and shifted into PR mode. 

"Would you mind answering a few questions, Mr. Queen?" the blonde woman asked.

He smiled and shook his head, smiling at her politely. She motioned to the camera guy and adjusted her ear piece, before reciting off a small monologue of the game's events. After about 20 seconds, she turned to him.

"So, Oliver, how did you stay calm knowing the bottom of the 9th was crucial to get this win?" 

He smiled before answering, "I knew that my performance would reflect the outcome, so I focused on executing my pitches." 

"Now, you have a win against Coast City, and you pitched a perfect game against Gotham a few weeks ago. Since these teams are in your division, you've got to beat them for a spot in the playoffs. How will you prepare for your remaining division games?"

Wow, this was another one of THOSE reporters. Pretty and blonde, clueless about sports, but good to look at on TV. He gave her his best answer, to please everyone.

"I have a great team behind me and a great support system. My coaches and trainers do their best to keep me in shape and keep me healthy for the playoffs. It's what they do behind the scenes that keep me performing to the best of my ability."

The woman gave another smile, one he knew she was using to charm him. She proved that she was nothing more than a reporter who wanted a report of how he was off the field, and preferably in a hotel room. That wasn't happening. She asked a few more meaningless questions about his thoughts for the postseason and did a shameless plug about the Sports Illustrated article. It was over in less than 5 minutes, and he was glad it was. He ran off to the locker room as soon as he was done, and was met with the smiling face of Tommy Merlyn. 

"You did good, dude," he said, giving him a friendly slap on the back, "even if she had no idea what she was doing."

Oliver smiled, glad Tommy knew what he was thinking. The pair chatted on the way back, but were interrupted by the sound of clicking heels. 

"Ok boys, whose paying for dinner? I'm hungry!" 

Tommy and Oliver turned to see Laurel Lance making her way to them. Both had smiles plastered on their faces at the sight of Laurel. 

"I believe the winner should pay," Tommy said, greeting his fiancée with a kiss. Oliver stood there and laughed.

"No way," he argued, "I paid last time. And as the lady said, I won! Why should I pay?"

Tommy turned to argue, but was cut off by the brunette woman.

"Ollie's right," Laurel said, and turned to poke Tommy in the chest, "so you're paying. And no arguments if you wanna sleep in the couch tonight."

Oliver laughed again. He knew Tommy was whipped by the attorney. And that could prove to be a good thing at times. He turned to head towards the showers, yelling over his shoulder he would be ready to go in 20 minutes.

*****

Oliver sat at the table and watched his friends argue about yet another wedding detail. Laurel had been one of those girls who had planned her wedding since she was able to think. Everything would be perfect and go according to plan if she had any say. And boy did she. Checking his watch, Oliver noticed it was nearing 11 o'clock. He had been up since 8 am for the 3 o'clock game, and then had played half of said game. So, excuse him for being tired. But he loved Laurel and Tommy. Watching them bicker back and forth about something he knew Laurel would be right about, he wanted that. But, he would never have a chance to ponder those thoughts again, because Laurel had suddenly stopped and turned her attention to him.

"Are you bringing a date to the party tomorrow?"

Shit, he forgot their engagement party was tomorrow. He had been on the road all last week and part of this week before they entered their first set of home games for a few weeks. The party was clearly the last thing on his mind. 

"No, Laurel, I'm not," he responded.

She had this look in her eyes like she had sympathy for him, and a part of him appreciated it. 

"Ok, that's fine," she replied, "My college roommate didn't think she could originally come, but she called me last week and said that she was able to. She just moved to Starling City, and has been unpacking her apartment. I had saved you a seat in case you brought a date, and I meant to ask you last week, but I knew you were busy. Do you mind if I put her next to you? She is one of my bridesmaids."

"That's perfectly fine Laurel," he responded. She was going to be in quite a shock when she realized her dinner neighbor. 

"Perfect!" Laurel said.

Oliver checked his watch again, and decided he needed another glass of whisky. He could stay a few more hours and wonder about his new dinner neighbor.

*****

Buttoning his suit, Oliver walked up the stairs that led to the country club. For once he was actually on time for an event, and he knew Laurel would chew his ass if he was late. The ballroom where the party was being held was decorated in shades of gold and white. He scanned the crowd, before heading to greet his friends. Tommy gave him a brotherly hug, and he gave Laurel a kiss on the cheek. He quickly greeted them, knowing there were more important people that would demand their time, and he saw them on an almost daily basis. 

As he made his way around the room, he bumped into various people, exchanging pleasantries with some of Starling City's elites. About 15 minutes after his arrival, and a drink in his hand, he smiled as he found his table. And at the people around it. Thea was the first to notice him. 

"Ollie!" she said, running towards him in a dark red dress, with gold heels to match. She attacked him with a hug when she reached him.

"Hey speedy," he said, hugging her in return. When he was in season, he rarely got to see his sister, and he knew he wasn't the only one she missed.

As if on cue, her boyfriend appeared at her side.

"Hey Queen, long time, no see, " said Roy. Roy Harper was a rookie on the team, only a few years younger than Oliver, but he was one of the best shortstops for the franchise. Oliver claimed partial responsibility for introducing the two. Plus, he knew Roy would be good to his little sister.

"Hey Harper," he replied. The expression was a running joke between the two, especially since when they weren't spending time on the road, Roy was usually with Thea, and Oliver was spending time with his family. 

"Do I get a hello, too?" a voice said behind Oliver. He turned to see the face of Ronnie Raymond. 

"Hey man," Oliver said as he shook the man's hand. Ronnie was another one of his teammates, played center field. Between Ronnie, Roy, and Oliver himself, they spent a lot of time off the field as well, because they had all the same friends.

"That was one great game yesterday," said the girl on Ronnie's arm. Caitlyn Snow was one of the team doctors for the Archers. The pair had met one time when Ronnie got a bad case of food poisoning on the road. Caitlyn had been the one travelling with them at the time. It was almost love at first sight for them, but team rules had forbidden them to date. The one loophole was because there were more than one doctor, they could date, as long as Caitlyn didn't help Ronnie when both were working. 

He chatted with the two couples before them, talking to the guys about their upcoming game, while the girls talked about whatever random things girls talk about. Iris had eventually joined, along with her boyfriend Barry Allen. Oliver guessed that he was the "B" Iris's necklace referred to. They were all interrupted by a loud voice. 

"Oliver Queen, get over here."

Oliver turned to find a blonde woman standing behind him, and a dark haired women next to her.

"Sara, did you miss me?" he asked the blonde. Giving her a hug, he took in her with her blue and gold dress, before turning to greet the women next to her.

"Nyssa," Oliver said, "Always nice to see my favorite trainer." He leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek, and then felt a hard punch on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Sara exclaimed, "I thought I was your favorite!" 

Laughing at the two before him, he turned to Sara to lay a hand on her shoulder. 

"But Nyssa is nicer!" Oliver said to defend himself. 

With the addition of the two, their little group fell into easy conversation. It wasn't even 30 minutes after Sara and Nyssa joined that Tommy sauntered over, laying his arms over Oliver and Sara's shoulders, wedging himself between the two. 

"So Laurel's friend just arrived so they are catching up, but I'm supposed to be telling you to take your seats," Tommy explained. 

Luckily, they were all sitting at the same table, because most of them were in the wedding party. They had all become friends over the years, so the men and the women of their little group had become close. The mystery woman that would be sitting next to him had yet to show, but he assumed she was the one currently talking to Laurel. He found his seat, Tommy to his right, and glanced at the name card at the place setting next to him. He didn't get a chance to read it and comprehend it before he heard Laurel behind him.

"I promise, Felicity, I didn't place you next to someone strange."

He turned around to find a blonde woman in a light blue dress standing behind the chair to his left. He assumed this was Felicity, Laurel's friend and last minute guest. She pulled out her chair and sat down. Before she got a chance, he stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Oliver."

The girl next to him turned and her eyes widened in surprise, but it was brief. Instead, she smiled at him, and he could have sworn she blushed.

"Felicity. Smoak," she said. Her name suited her, at least in his opinion it did. He noticed then that her eyes matched her dress perfectly. 

"So, how do you know Laurel? Or you might just know Tommy? Or both? I have a tendency to jump to conclusions. Although I don't know why I would assume that you are friends with Laurel before Tommy, seeing as how Laurel seems like your type. Not that I am saying you have a type, or that Tommy and Laurel don't seem to fit, they do but..." She trailed off, but Oliver found himself smiling at her babbling.

"I am actually friends with both of them. The three of us grew up together," he explained, and saw her release a breath she seemed to be holding in, "And, I did briefly date Laurel in high school."

At his last comment, her eyes grew wide, but he simply smiled back at her, and that seemed to ease her.

"So, you're friends with Laurel?" he asked her.

"We were roommates in college. But we didn't go to the same college. I graduated from MIT, and she was at Boston University getting her law degree at the time. She put out an ad for a roommate, and I did not want to live in a dorm. We grew close, and remained close even after she graduated and moved back."  
Oliver nodded in response, and took a sip of the water in front of him. Felicity was something else, yet he wanted to keep talking to her. 

"Seeing as how you met Laurel in Boston, where are you originally from?" he asked.

"Vegas. MIT was my way out. My mom is still there, she's a cocktail waitress, but that life was never for me."

She certainly wasn't a Vegas girl, Oliver knew that.

"What about you?"

"I'm a pitcher for the Starling City Archers. Tommy is my agent and Laurel is my personal legal assistant when needed, but I try not to need her. Went to school at Harvard, got a business degree while playing baseball. I was lucky enough to be drafted by the Archers and get the opportunity to return home."

Once again, Felicity was shocked. She wasn't expecting that. 

"What brought you to Starling City, Miss Smoak?" He found himself wanting to know everything about her, which was a strange feeling for him.

"I recently got a job offer from Queen Consolidated to become one of the VPs of Applied Sciences. The offer was huge, and I almost didn't accept, but, I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

That news stunned him. She was working for his parent's company? He was tempted to tell her, but before he could over think it, the sound of silverware hitting the a glass echoed into the ballroom. He saw Tommy standing in front of them. Tommy was saying something, but he couldn't tell what. Oliver was too focused on Felicity. She was something else entirely, but he was attracted to her. For a brief second, he could picture her in the stands, watching him, and meeting him after outside the locker room, like the rest of the wives, fiancées, and girlfriends. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he surprised himself, and attempted to push it away. There was no way that this babbling, blonde woman could take over his thoughts so quickly. But, strangely enough, he didn't want her to leave.


	3. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3!! I have most of the outline for the rest of the story all planned out...and things get rough soon....Enjoy! And leave comments and kudos, I love talking to you all!
> 
> ALSO, I do not own Arrow or the characters associated with it.

"What happened to you?"

Oliver turned to glare at his pitching coach. John Diggle was a no nonsense man, and he would call it like it is. He happened to have an off day, and after yesterday's less than stellar game, he felt he needed to get his ass kicked. Diggle had been his pitching coach since he was drafted, he was Oliver's first member of his team that would get him to the majors. Whatever city Oliver found himself in, Diggle would be there as well. Over the years, they had formed this brotherly friendship, meaning that one could tell the other whatever, and no offense would be taken. 

"I've just been a little unfocused, that's all," Oliver replied, throwing another pitch.

"I could tell," Diggle said.

That was the truth. Since the engagement party 2 days ago, Oliver could not stop thinking about Felicity. She had consumed his thoughts, and knowing that he could waltz into Queen Consolidated and find her bothered him ever more. He never got the chance to tell her she worked for his family and, technically, for him. He had been thinking of her all through the game, and because of that, he had managed to have the worst game of his career. He gave up 12 runs, but only 5 had scored. He struck 2 batters out, and had actually hit one in his side. They had lost 5-4, which only added to the fire. 

So here he was with Diggle, who was torturing his arm as much as he could that would still allow it to be healthy. And when he was done with Diggle, Sara was waiting upstairs to give him what would probably be one of the worst cardio workouts ever. But, the running helped his shoulder, and he needed to get his frustrations out. Sara had been his personal trainer, and occasional physical therapist, since he moved back to Starling. Her girlfriend, Nyssa owns the gym she works out of, and they had been gracious as they let Oliver and Diggle build a pitcher's paradise in the unused basement. Oliver had also added targets for archery practice, and the dark basement had become his sanctuary. The plus side for them had been the increase in members, since everyone seemed to know that Oliver Queen worked out there. 

After another 30 minutes of pitching practice and some weights, Dig told him to get his ass upstairs to Sara. Oliver gave him a grateful smile, silently thanking him for not pushing his issues. Dig had known Oliver long enough now that if something was bothering Oliver, chances were he wasn't going to talk about it.

"See you tomorrow?" Oliver asked, putting his shirt back on and grabbing his phone and headphones to head upstairs. Diggle only nodded, before getting back to his own workout.

Once upstairs, he quickly spotted Sara and walked over. While he greeted her with a smile, she simply ignored it.

"Ok mister," she said, placing her hands on her hips, "you are in for a tough workout. Mainly because Dig said you needed one for your performance yesterday, and also as payback for the 'Nyssa is my favorite trainer' comment."

Oliver laughed at the blonde, knowing she would be true to her word. 

"Ok, as a warm up, half a mile on the track." 

Nodding, Oliver headed to the track that overlooked the rest of the gym. He and Sara had an incredibly professional relationship when training and workouts started. When they were at the gym, they were no longer friends, it became a relationship between an athlete and his trainer. 

He finished his laps, and walked down to where Sara was waiting. And so began one of the most intense workouts of his life. She was definitely torturing him. Between every half mile, the ab workouts and the other cardio, he was drenched in sweat by the end. The end happened to be almost 2 hours later, even though it didn't feel like 2 hours. 

"Ok, who is she?" Sara asked as they sat in a corner of the track. Damn her for being able to read him.

"It's nothing," he replied.

"It's obviously not anyone, if she was able to make you pitch one of your worst games ever. She's under your skin, Ollie."

Sara was right, Felicity was under his skin, and he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

"Her name is Felicity," he said, giving in, "I met her at the party."

Sara's face went into shock. 

"Felicity is the girl who has made you an idiot?" she asked.

He could only nod. 

"Wow, this is certainly something. Felicity is not who I would picture to be your type."

Oliver nodded again. He couldn't picture her in his life either. But people change, and he suddenly wanted to be consumed with her presence. 

"I don't know how, but she is different. Different than any girl I've ever met." 

Sara smiled, and laid a hand on his arm.

"Then do something about it," was all she said before standing up.

He followed suit and started to follow her when his phone buzzed. He had a text from Thea reminding him about dinner tonight. Looking at the time on his phone, he realized he had less than 2 hours before he had to be at his parents. As he picked up the pace to get to his car, he didn't notice Felicity walking by him on the stairs leading to the track.

*****

Felicity trudged into her apartment, her short workout taking its toll on her muscles. She hadn't worked out this much since college, but she needed to get back into it. Laurel had been the one to talk her back into it, and when Sara said she could come to the gym whenever at no cost, that was an offer she couldn't pass up. 

As she stripped her sports bra off, the tank top having been discarded the minute she got into her car, she checked her phone and realized she had almost an hour to get ready for girl's night. That was something that had started long before she arrived in Starling, and Laurel had immediately added her to their little group. In one night, she suddenly had 4 new friends in a brand new city. 

Her shower was short, not bothering to wash her hair, knowing it would go into a pony tail. Walking towards her closet, she pulled out a pair of jeans and an embellished orange tank top. Another thing she learned quickly, was that Starling nights were usually warm. She dressed quickly, and returned to her bathroom to do her hair and makeup. 

As she was putting on her lipstick, she had accidently grabbed the color she had worn for Laurel's engagement party. That had made her mind flash back to 2 nights ago, where she had sat next to Oliver freaking Queen. He hadn't mentioned his full name, but she knew immediately who he was. That, and she stole a glance at his name card when he had gotten up to use the restroom, just to double check. Somehow whatever gods were looking down at her, had placed her next to Oliver for an entire night. She had been surprised that he had talked to her as much as he did, for she had assumed after they exchanged small talk that he would talk to Tommy all night, or some of his teammates that were around the table as well. But no, he had talked to her a lot. And she had made a lot of inappropriate comments that he had laughed off. It also hadn't escaped her attention that he was very well built, and filled out his suit quite well. He was a baseball player for god's sake. That should have been expected. Despite what other might think, she actually knew who he was before she had asked. He might not have been in college when she was living with Laurel, but when baseball season rolled around, Laurel could be found watching him play on a live stream of his games, if there was one. Felicity may or may not have done some hacking for her friend so that she could watch games too. But that was another story.

Finishing her hair and makeup, she walked back to her closet to pull out a pair of tan wedges and slipped them on. Checking her phone again, she saw she had almost 20 minutes to get to the restaurant, and smiled at herself for the impeccable time management.

*****

Oliver walked into his childhood home, even though it could be considered a mansion. Laying his jacket on a chair by the entrance, he was immediately greeted by Thea. 

"Ollie!" she said excitedly, wrapping her arms around his large frame.

"Hey Thea," he replied, hugging her back, "where is everyone?"

"Mom is in the living room with dad. Roy is on his way, and I guess Tommy is coming over too?" 

He nodded in response, walking towards the living room.

"Laurel is going out tonight with friends, so he asked what I was doing. He's just as much family as the rest of us." 

They made it to the living room, and greeted his mom with a kiss to her cheek, and gave his dad a handshake. He sat down on the bigger couch and Thea plopped down next to him.

"How are you doing Oliver?" his mom asked.

"Good, Diggle worked me hard today, as did Sara," he answered.

Moira shook her head in understanding, and went on to tell him about her latest charity gala, one she hoped he would be able to attend.

"I had my assistant check your schedule to see what days you might be home. I think she came up with next Saturday?" 

That was a first. His mom had never mentioned anything about his career, or had ever been accommodating. His parents had never wanted him to play baseball in college, they figured it was just a hobby for him in high school to avoid getting into trouble like he had frequently done. While he had gotten into some trouble in high school, he sobered up when he got his first offer. After that, he had become much more focused. But, like every teenage boy who had rebelled against his parents, he compromised somewhat when he told them that Harvard had offered him a scholarship to play baseball. He thought he would hate every second of business classes, he had actually enjoyed it. But he would never admit that. After he got drafted, his parents seemed happy that he would be back in Starling. But the 3 years in the minor leagues had kept him away and kept him bored. So, he surprise them again when he told them he was taking classes online to get his MBA, and he did it. Maybe it was to please his parents, or maybe because he wanted to do something for himself. 

"I think that could work, we have a game that afternoon, but I should be able to make it," Oliver answered.

His mother smiled at him, wider than he had ever seen from her. "That would be wonderful Oliver. Do you think there is a possibility that some of the bigger donors and your father and I could attend the game?"

Now, that he wasn't expecting at all. He had to bite his tongue to keep from smiling like a little kid at Christmas.

"I think we could arrange something," he said, "ask Tommy when he gets here."

Moira smiled again, and returned to her notes.

"So Oliver," his father spoke up, "that was a rough game yesterday?"

"You saw the game?" Oliver asked skeptically. Had his dad watched one of his games?

"I did," he answered, "your mom and I both did."

Who were these people in front of him and what had they done with his parents? He had never known Robert and Moira Queen to watch any kind of sporting event, let alone television in general that wasn't the news or some business program.

"Thea had mentioned you had a game on, and the TV in her room wasn't working. So, we found her watching it down here, and watched it with her."

"Oliver, honey, I never knew you were that good!" his mom said.

They thought he was good when watching one of his worst games ever?! Was this backwards day or something?

"In all honesty," he spoke up, "that was one of my worst games of my career."

His mom looked surprised. As did his dad and his sister.

"Really?" his dad asked.

"Yeah," Oliver said, looking down at his shoes, "my head was somewhere else."

"Does this have anything to do with the blonde woman you were sitting next to at Laurel and Tommy's engagement party?" his mom asked.

His head snapped up to meet his mom's eyes. She had a small smile on his face.

"Do tell, Ollie," Thea teased.

He shook his head and played with his fingers.

"Her name is Felicity. She works at QC."

"Felicity Smoak?" his dad questioned.

Oliver nodded before continuing.

"She was Laurel's roommate when they were both in school, Felicity at MIT and when Laurel was getting her law degree from Boston University."

His parents both smiled at him, but before they could say anything, they house was filled with the boisterous voice of Tommy Merlyn. 

"We can talk later," his mom said, patting his arm, "maybe you could invite Felicity to the gala?"

Oh, if he had it his way, Felicity would be going to dinner with him tomorrow night, assuming she said yes.

*****

"FELICITY!" said a loud voice. 

Felicity turned around to find Sara and Nyssa behind her. Quickly exchanging hugs and hellos, they made their way to the table, where Laurel was already sitting with Caitlyn.

"Hey guys," Laurel said with smile.

The three girls took their seats, Felicity next to Laurel, and Sara and Nyssa across from them. Sara pointed to the empty seat next to her. 

"Iris is on her way, she's just running late," Caitlyn answered.

The group quickly fell into easy conversation. Laurel announced the newest wedding details, and then began to vent about this case that was driving her insane. Caitlyn told a story about the "sweetest thing Ronnie had ever done" when they celebrated their anniversary the other day. Fifteen minutes into her story, Iris walked in, and continued on to Caitlyn's story about something Barry had done the other day.

Felicity sat in silence, nursing the glass of red wine that sat in front of her. All of her friends had someone in her life. Laurel was getting married, Caitlyn and Ronnie were practically engaged, but he had yet to propose. Iris and Barry were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, even though they had been dating for almost 3 years. Sara and Nyssa were adorable to look at. Felicity couldn't help but feel left out of everything. She wanted someone to call hers. She wanted to be in one of those relationships that was dubbed "#relationshipgoals" even if she never thought about it before. 

Once again, her mind shifted to Oliver. She knew he was single, but he had been a playboy. The party had proved to her that he didn't seem to live that life anymore. She noticed how he looked at his best friends, how he looked at his sister and her boyfriend, and at every other couple at their table. It just hit her that they were the only two single people at the entire table. And for some reason, that freaked her out.

"What inner monologue are you fighting now?" asked Laurel. 

Felicity turned to her friend, and was met with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing," Felicity said, and then proceeded to take a rather large sip of her wine.

"If you say it's nothing, it's obviously about a guy," quipped Iris.

Felicity shot draggers to the dark skinned woman across from her. Iris only laughed. 

"Were you thinking about Oliver?" Laurel said.

Felicity snapped her head to Laurel, but Laurel only smiled.

"Body language 101 says yes," she said.

Groaning, Felicity hit her head on the table. Her friends would be the death of her. 

"If I said yes," she began, "would you leave it alone?"

The whole table said no simultaneously. 

"Sweetie," Sara said, "he's a catch. If I were straight, I would be all over him." 

Nyssa nodded, not even being offended by Sara's comment.

"Ollie is a good guy, despite what the media might say," Laurel explained, "and I noticed how he was looking at you."

"He was looking at me? How?" Felicity asked.

"Like you were the greatest thing he had ever seen," said Laurel.

Felicity highly doubted that. Oliver Queen could have any woman he wanted. Why would he waste his time with someone like her? A blonde IT nerd from Vegas that also worked for his family's company. 

"See," said Caitlyn, "she is thinking about him now!" 

"I am not!" Felicity shot back. Her comment was met with looks that said, "bullshit". They knew her too well.

"Talk to him," Laurel said, "he is probably too scared." 

Felicity scoffed. Oliver Queen was scared to talk to her?

"I don't know if I would ever see him again," she said shyly. 

"Knowing him, he will probably come look for you," Laurel said.

Felicity took in Laurel's words. If Oliver asked her out, she wouldn't say no. But she still couldn't believe that Oliver would be interested in her. Before the conversation could continue, their waiter came over and took their orders. Iris them dove into a story about some coach she interviewed, but Felicity zoned out. Everything that had just been said had her questioning her true thoughts and feelings about Oliver. She would admit that she was hesitant, but that meant nothing. If Oliver Queen walked into her office tomorrow and asked her out, she was pretty sure she would say yes. But, could she allow herself to date a professional athlete?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the last chapter, follow me on Tumblr! Same username and everything!


	4. The Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am so sorry it's taken me this long to post the next chapter! School started, my birthday came, and I've been super busy. But, I haven't given up on this story! And if I do something like this again, bug me! Because that will give me motivation! I do have the story all planned out, all I have to do is write it. 
> 
> This chapter is short and kind of crappy, so I apologize. I wanted to finish it and get it posted, because it sets up the remainder of the story. 
> 
> As always, I do not own Arrow or any of the characters.

Walking into Queen Consolidated, Oliver felt lighter than he had been in a long time. He doubted that it was because QC was a family company, but he was pretty sure it was the smart blonde woman on the 18th floor. After days of contemplating, and multiple talks with Dig, Sara, and his family, he had decided to go for it and ask Felicity out. He had hoped she would say yes, because he didn't know if he could take no for an answer. The security guard in the lobby recognized him immediately, and opened the gate leading to the elevators with a short nod of his head. He may not have worked there, but everyone respected him as if he did. He knew it was because his dad was their boss, and if they didn't they would be jobless and blackballed in a heartbeat. However, a part of him liked to think it was his doing, because he respected the people working for QC as if there was no namesake connecting him to the company. 

Once in the elevator, he pressed the 18 button, and let out a long breath. It was all or nothing at this point, and he was actually getting nervous. This woman, who he had talked to for only 4 hours, made him nervous. Oliver couldn't remember the last time he was nervous, even though it was probably when he made his major league debut. The ride to the 18th floor was shorter than he had anticipated, and stepping off, he gave himself one last little pep talk before going in search of Felicity's office. 

His dad had looked it up for him, which had surprised Oliver. Ever since that family dinner a week ago, it seemed as though his family had respected and accepted his chosen career. His mother kept bugging him about tickets to a game, even though they both knew that she could call the ticket office, name drop, and watch the game from the owner's suite. But, it made him happy knowing his mom was bugging him. 

Oliver's eyes found the door before he fully registered it. He saw the name plate under the door number, and he felt himself triple check it before raising his hand to knock on the slightly open door. 

"Come in," the sweet voice answered.

Oliver pushed the door open to the sight of Felicity studying something on her computer screen. He actually had to clear his throat because he knew she wasn't aware of his presence. Her head jerked up and her eyes grew wide when the settled on him.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" she asked.

All at once, Oliver couldn't think. He had completely forgotten what he was going to say. 

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Oliver asked while walking towards her desk. 

Felicity only stared up at him, her mouth slightly hanging open. Oliver suddenly became worried he hadn't done something right. 

"Oliver, while I am flattered, I'm going to have to decline," she stated.

Now is when the worry set in. 

"Ok then," Oliver stuttered, "Can I ask why?"

He could tell she was about to answer when her phone interrupted them. Felicity quickly hit a button to put it on speaker.

"Yes?" she answered. 

"Miss Smoak?" the man on the other line said, "Would you mind coming to my office? I have a few points I would like to run through on your latest report." 

"I'll be up right away," Felicity answered, already moving to grab her tablet and a file sitting in the little organizer on her desk. 

Oliver had recognized the voice as Walter Steele, the CFO of QC. Walter and his dad had been friends in business school, and when the company started, his dad asked Walter to be the CFO, and the rest was history. 

"I'm really sorry, Oliver," Felicity said, standing in front of him now, "I hope to see you soon."

Before he could say anything else, she walked out of her office, the blonde ponytail swinging as she disappeared.

*****

Felicity plopped down on her couch, kicking her heels off and curling her legs under her. She was currently balancing her phone, a bowl of pasta, and a glass of red wine. It was amazing she could balance it all and manage to settle into her couch without spilling anything. Quite honestly, she needed a night of relaxation after her day. First, her computer malfunctioned, but with her background that was an easy fix. But it only got worse when she spilled her latte on her new heels, and then one of the interns forgot to submit the report she needed to send to Mr. Queen and Mr. Steele. Oh, and then there was Oliver. 

Had he really asked her out, or did she dream it? She couldn't wrap her head around it, because, frankly, she was pretty sure she was out of his league. Sure, he was an incredibly attractive man who happened to be a professional athlete so that meant he had to have an attractive body, and she was getting to far into her thoughts. Ever since their conversation was cut short by Mr. Steele's call, she felt bad for leaving him there. But she wasn't ready to get back into a relationship.

Her dating history wasn't exactly worth bragging over, or even thinking about. Very few people know the full version, Laurel and Iris being the only two to know the complete version. She had been on multiple dates with multiple men, but had only been in 3 serious relationships. She had a high school boyfriend for a year and a half, if that counts for anything. Then there was that guy she "dated" for like 6 months. Then there was Cooper. She barely wanted to think about how that turned out, and because of that, she hadn't dated seriously since then. But, lately, with everything going on, she felt as if she was being left behind in the relationship world. Laurel was getting married, Iris and Caitlyn were in serious relationships, and a part of Felicity wanted what they had. The only problem was that she couldn't figure out how to get past the irrational fear that the men in her life left her. And it all started when her dad had left her and her mom. Since then, she had never felt comfortable being in a close and trusting relationship with men.

While she had no background about Oliver and whether or not that could happen, she couldn't bring herself to get past those fears. 

The incessant ringing of her phone broke her thoughts and forced her to look down at the screen. Laurel's name was there in white letters, and Felicity accepted the call instantly.  
"Hello?" she answered.

"You turned down Oliver?" Laurel screeched. 

Oh boy.

"I am having a great night too Laurel," Felicity said sarcastically. 

"Well Tommy comes home from the office and starts ranting that he got a call from an uncharacteristic Oliver who had been verbally upset that you had turned him down. Care to explain?"

Felicity sighed. It sounded like she would be dealing with lawyer Laurel on her Friday night. 

"I am sorry I hurt him, Laurel," she explained, "but you know about my fears about relationships."

The sigh she received from Laurel told her that she remembered.

"I know Felicity," she said, "but honestly, it's been 4 years since Cooper. You've been on dates but you have yet to get back into a relationship. Don't you think it's time?"

It was Felicity's turn to sigh. She had to admit that Laurel had a point. 

"I just don't think I could put myself in a position to be hurt. You know his reputation, Laurel."

"I know sweetie, but he's changed over the years. His time in the minors changed him, made him realize that there is more to life than baseball and he has to work for what he wants."

Playing with the noodles in her bowl, she thought over Laurel's words.

"I'll think about it," was all she could say. This would require a lot more thinking than what could happen over the phone. 

"Please think about it, seriously. I only want what's best for you," was all Laurel said before hanging up. 

Felicity threw her phone on the opposite end of the couch, and leaned back into the pillows. Everything was causing her to get a massive headache, and she didn’t want to think about any of it. It was overwhelming, and her fears and memories had surfaced once again.

A part of her wanted to forget her fears and say yes. The same part that believed that going on a date with Oliver could end differently for her, that history wouldn’t repeat itself. But, the terrified part thought that he would still be that playboy the tabloids knew all those years ago. 

The headache continued to set in, most likely from the events of the day and then constant staring at her screen. Glancing at the clock, she figured it was a good enough time to head to bed. She would deal with this in the morning. 

*****

Felicity arrived at her office the next morning to find a note taped on her door. It was a simple note to call Brian, the head of security in the lobby. She didn't get notes like this often, becaus she never had any problems with anyone, and no one had problems with her. But, she called anyways. 

Five minutes later, one of the other security guards was bringing a gorgeous bouquet of flowers. 

"Seems like you have a secret admirer, Miss Smoak," he said as he placed the vase on her desk. 

Felicity couldn't even answer, because she was staring at the flowers sitting before her. There was a small card peeking out in the mass of roses and calla lilies. She plucked it from its holder, opening the envelope to find the small card with manly scribble on it. 

"Felicity, would you like to go on a date with me?" was all it read. 

She knew right away it was from Oliver. But she still couldn't bring herself to say yes. Felicity couldn't find it in her to believe that he had changed from his tabloid image and her abandonment issues weren't helping his cause either. 

But, time was on her side for today. She was meeting with a representative from STAR Labs today and that was taking up almost her entire schedule. So, she wouldn't be having any unannounced visits from attractive baseball players. 

*****

Oliver started at his phone, almost willing it to ring. It had been two days since he sent Felicity the flowers and she hadn't answered him. He was beginning to wonder whether or not he had offended hurt in any way. Did she already have a boyfriend? Was she a widow or divorcee? Or was it something else entirely? 

He had expressed his concerns to Tommy, who he was pretty sure had told Laurel everything. It was only plausible. But even if she had a valid reason, he still wanted an explanation. He feel the deserved as much. 

He had told Laurel and Tommy what had happened when they had drinks the other night, and the look on Laurel's face hinted that there may be another story to Felicity's rejection. That only made him want to know so much more as to what was going on. And he was beginning to go crazy over the tiny blonde's I acceptance to his request. 

As if on cue, his phone buzzed in his pocket. The screen read an unknown number, but his gut was telling him to answer it. 

"Hello?" he answered. 

"Hi Oliver, it's Felicity."

His heart began pounding. Why was he so nervous? 

"Did you get the flowers?" was his first question. 

He thought he heard a slight giggle coming from the other end. 

"I did," she said, "and they were beautiful." 

'And...' He thought to himself. 

"Oliver," she began, "you should know that I am not looking to getting into a relationship right now."

Oh boy. 

"But," she continued, "I suppose one date wouldn't hurt."

He grinned widely, the fact that she couldn't see him not even registering. 

"Well then Miss Smoak, do you like Italian?" 

"Yes," was all she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always as a shameless plug, follow me on Tumblr! (Same name and everything)


	5. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I believe I've gotten over some of my writer's block, but I feel as though this chapter was hard to write. With that, I apologize if it is sort of all over the place. I do have the rest of the story planned out, it's only a matter of writing it all. There will be 4 more regular chapters and then an epilogue. 
> 
> For those of you who are still with me, THANK YOU! It's been a long time since I've written but I've had to deal with a lot of family issues this semester, and that left me unable and unmotivated to write. But, after writing some other little works (one is my other story poster here), I found it in myself to start writing more. And I can say that it has helped me forget everything going on on my life for a little bit. I hope you will continue to keep reading and send me your thoughts and comments about my stories; I love talking to all of you!!!
> 
> So, as a little Christmas present, here is chapter 5 of "A Perfect Game". 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Arrow" or any characters associated with it.

Felicity stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, admiring herself in the reflection. The strapless, dark rose dress fell to her knees, but it made her blonde hair stand out more than she thought. The gold accessories complimented the look perfectly. She made a mental reminder to thank Laurel for loaning the shoes.

Tonight was her date with Oliver, and Felicity was surprisingly not as nervous as she anticipated. The clock on her wall read 6:15, and he was due to pick her up soon to make their 7 o'clock reservations. She fixed her hair once more, readjusting the loose curl by her ear.

The girls had all flipped out at their dinner the other night. It was nice that they were all excited for her, because she was taking the first step to moving on. Maybe it had been too long, she had thought while getting ready. Every single one of them at dinner had given her all the advice in the world it seemed. But, her head was still on cloud 9 and she didn’t think she would ever come down.

Her heart started pounding, her mind almost willing the doorbell to ring and signal Oliver's arrival. She knew that the longer she waited, the more she would second guess her clothing choices for the night and would nitpick every detail.

She had been in the middle of tugging her dress up again when she heard a loud knock on her front door.

*****

Oliver thumbed his way through the endless selection of suits in his closet. Had he always had this many? Ever since he got out of the shower an hour ago, he felt this weird sensation humming through his body. After a solid 20 minutes panicking that he was getting sick, he realized he was nervous. He had never been nervous before a date, and he had been on more than a normal guy may ever go on in his lifetime. But, damn. Felicity was already doing things to him, and he didn’t want it to stop.

 Laurel had called the other night to congratulate him on getting Felicity to say yes, and he heard the slight crack in her voice. He had picked up that confirmed his earlier suspicion that there was something else that no one was telling him. Felicity's firm stance on a no relationship deal had alerted him, but Laurel's tone had further solidified those thoughts.

He suddenly stopped his thinking when he reached the navy suit in the back of his closet. He forgot that one existed, and it was one of his favorites. The jacket, pants, and vest made it formal, but he had loved wearing a slightly open white button up under it. It was relaxed enough and still nice enough to wear out.

Pulling it from the rack, he quickly changed into it, throwing the jacket onto his bed before retreating to his bathroom. When he reached the attached bathroom, he noticed his phone told him it was five to 6, and he was supposed to pick Felicity up in 20 minutes. How had he lost track of time?

He quickly made up his mind and blamed it on his thoughts of Felicity.

He rushed through the rest of his remaining pre-date regimens, and managed to be leaving at 6:10. Go Queen, he thought. Oliver grabbed his jacket, keys, wallet and phone and walked out the door.

*****

Felicity opened her front door, and was stunned by the man on the other side. She didn’t know how he managed to look this good, and she may even go as far as to say he looks better in a suit than he does in his uniform. And boy does he look good in his uniform! Oliver held out a bouquet of roses, and smiled sheepishly.

“These are for you,” he said, “Sorry, but I haven’t done this in a while.”

Felicity could only smile back. He looked adorable when he was nervous.

“To be honest, I haven’t either,” she replied, taking the flowers from his hand. “But let me put these in some water before we go. They are beautiful by the way.”

Oliver stepped into her small apartment while she made her way to the kitchen. Glancing back at him, it was strange to see this man, this professional athlete in her apartment. But she’s seen stranger things.

She watched him smile as she walked back into the room with the vase of roses. Setting them down on her coffee table, she turned to face him.

“Shall we?” she asked. He only nodded.

“Let’s go,” he said and opened her door for her.

*****

Felicity could honestly say that maybe going on a date with the most recognizable person in Starling City had its perks. No one questioned them, they were seated right away, and away from prying eyes. The small table towards the back of the restaurant had just enough light to see Oliver, making his blue eyes look darker, but not in a dirty way.

And she had to stop thinking along those lines before she got herself into trouble.

“It might be too late,” said Oliver from across the table.

Her head shot up to meet those dark eyes, but his expression was one of amusement.

“Sorry,” she apologized, “I don’t exactly have a brain to mouth filter.”

“It’s ok,” he said, “It’s kinda endearing.”

Felicity’s only response was to smile back, resting her chin on her hand.

The waiter came without fuss, and their drink and food orders were quickly ordered. They hadn’t said anything else and it wasn’t until she was halfway through her first glass of wine that he spoke up.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I haven’t done this before,” he said, “I was never really the dating type.”

Oliver was someone whose reputation preceded him. Even when Felicity was at MIT, she knew all about Oliver Queen and his infamous exploits. But, she gave him the benefit of the doubt, because the last few years, his name was only in the press for good reasons.

“It’s perfectly fine,” Felicity said, “I can’t remember the last time I went on a date.”

She actually could, but she wasn’t about to get into that now.

“So,” Oliver started, “I want to know everything. Isn’t that how these things work?”

She let out a small laugh and set her wine glass on the table before leaning forward.

“Well, let’s see,” she began, “I grew up in Vegas with just my mom. My dad left when I was young.”

“Felicity, I’m sorry,” Oliver said. She only waved him off.

“Don’t be, it was his choice. I realized a long time ago that it had nothing to do with me. Anyways, I never “conformed” to the Vegas expectations, so all through high school, I was kinda invisible. Sure, I had a few friends here and there, but I spent most of my time at home, studying or playing with computer parts.”

The look on his face was one she didn’t think she ever wanted to see again. It was physical heartbreak that was portrayed on his face.

“So, while I didn’t graduate top of my class in high school, I still did well enough to get a scholarship to MIT. Full ride, nothing to be paid out of pocket except for food. Graduated top of my class with my bachelor’s and master’s and a job offer from every major company in the US.”

“So what made you come to QC?” Oliver asked. There had to be a reason for her to pick QC over every other company.

“For one, it gave me the best offer and guaranteed I would get a promotion within a few years. Two, Laurel was here too, so I knew I would have a friend. And three, shortly before graduation, my mom had a cancer scare. Nothing big, they just thought she may have breast cancer. It turned out to be a small and operable tumor, and there would be no chemo or radiation. But they had told her there was a chance it could grow back. So I wanted to be close to her in case he needed me.”

“Well, I would say you made the smart decision, and not just because QC is my family’s company,” Oliver said.

She could see that he genuinely meant it, that he wasn’t saying that solely because she worked at his family’s company.

Before she could say anything else, there food arrived, along with her second glass of wine. She felt her mind eased by Oliver’s words and the alcohol she had consumed. After taking a bite of her grilled Mahi, she focused on Oliver.

“So, baseball,” she asked, “how does the son of millionaires get into baseball?”

Oliver studied her, she could tell, before wiping his mouth and taking a sip of his water.

“I had always been into sports when I was younger. Our dad’s had taken Tommy and I to Archer’s games and I loved watching the sport. When I was in high school, I was lured into the “party boy” life style. One night, I was at this party with what seems now like half the school. I was planning to go home with this girl whose parents were on vacation, so we knew it would be the two of us, alone. Anyways, right before I left, I got a call from Thea. She had just woken up from a nightmare, and our parents were out at dinner. The only person at the house was the cook and housekeeper who had long since gone to bed. She was scared and refused to go to bed until I got home. Thea’s the only person I would drop anything for and run to her. That night, I also wasn’t as drunk as I may have been because I knew the next day was this big party my parents were throwing and they would kill me if I showed the slightest evidence of being hungover. So, I sobered up enough to drive home and make sure Thea went back to bed. The next morning, I woke up to millions of texts on my phone, asking if I was okay. I didn’t know what was going on until I walked downstairs to find the news on as my parent’s ate breakfast. The girl I was supposed to go home with hit another driver and killed him. She had been majorly under the influence that night. She was also paralyzed from the waist down. It hit me that I could have been with her, I could have been the one paralyzed, or even worse dead. Thea had essentially saved me.”

Felicity was shocked. Did people normally reveal that much on a first date?

“Oliver,” she breathed out, “I had no idea. I’m sorry I asked.”

“No it’s fine,” he said, shaking his head, “For some reason, I feel like I could tell you the story, and, that whole experience shaped me. It made me get away from the partying life. Sure, I still slept around, but I didn’t drink. I told myself I wouldn’t drink again until I was 21 and knew I could handle the alcohol. Tommy was the same way. He had actually come home with me that night because he was planning on spending the night at my house. So he left when I did. We kept up the image by drinking water or ginger ale in red solo cups at parties, because it could pass as vodka or something else. But, I started playing baseball as a way to keep me busy while Tommy played lacrosse. Turned out, I was actually pretty good at baseball. I spent a lot of time training and practicing. The hard work payed off in the end.”

“Oliver, no one should have to go through something like that to realize who they are,” Felicity said, “but I’m kind of glad you did. The same thing happened to me with my dad.”

Felicity saw the smile on Oliver’s face, and she saw a hint of relief in his eyes. It was almost as if he was glad he told her that story.

They had talked for the rest of the evening, and before they realized it, it was quarter to midnight. Felicity had to work in the morning, and Oliver had a game. He paid despite her protests, and he got their coats while she gathered her bag. Oliver helped her slip on her light coat, because Starling could get chilly late at night, even if it was fairly warm at sunset. Felicity felt him fall into step beside her, his hand falling to rest on her lower back. She swore she could feel the heat of his hands seep through her coat and her dress.

As he pushed the front door open, she expected to be met with the cool, night air. She was wrong, because instead, they were met with the bright flashes of at least a dozen paparazzi cameras. Someone had obviously tipped them off about their date. Felicity suddenly felt a wave of anxiety creep into her body, her feet felt frozen to where they were. She didn’t think she could move, until she felt someone pushing her. She was suddenly aware enough that it was Oliver, guiding her forcefully to the private parking lot. Nothing was registering in her mind, except that Oliver was trying to get her away from the swarm of photographers.

It wasn’t until she was safely in Oliver’s black SUV that her mind grasped the situation. She turned to look at Oliver, who ran a hand over his face in frustration.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “someone must have tipped them off. You don’t deserve this.”

Before she could respond, he had started the car and was driving towards her apartment. It was clear she still couldn’t form thoughts.

Twenty minutes had passed in the silent car until she realized they were in front of her apartment building. Instead of speaking, she leaned over the center console and kissed his stubbly cheek. He turned and wore a look of surprise, not entirely sure what she had done.

“Don’t be sorry,” Felicity whispered, “it was the best date I’ve ever had.”

She saw the look of relief fall onto Oliver’s face. It hadn’t taken long until she broke the silence.

“Why don’t you call me tomorrow?” she said before exiting the car, leaving Oliver to be the one unable to form any thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts below and hit me up on Tumblr @sportssqueen


	6. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than previous, but there was a lot going on and I couldn't leave anything out! We are getting to the most intense part of this story, and I can't believe it's almost over! I do have another story I am planning, one I haven't seen before, and I hope it will turn out the way I want it too!
> 
> I am still working on some cute and fluffy little stories that follow along with "Falling In Love With You", "Everything Has Changed", and "It's Not Just Another Dream". So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or characters associated with it. All original characters are of my creation.

Oliver sat on the couch in his apartment, staring at his phone. Felicity had told him to call, but he wasn’t sure what to do. Was it too early to call? This whole relationship was pretty new to him, and he wasn’t entirely sure what to do in regards to it. For the first time in his life, he felt something towards Felicity, but couldn’t tell what it was. He had never been in love before, so he couldn’t be sure if that’s what it was. But he was determined as hell to find out.

He realized he couldn’t ponder the idea further, because he had a game to get to. But before he stood up to get ready to head to the field, he dialed another number in his phone.

“Laurel?” he asked after three rings.

“Hey Oliver,” she replied, “what’s up?”

“Are you planning on going to the game today?” It was a Friday night game, and knowing she wasn’t working tomorrow meant she was more than likely to go.

“Yeah, I had been planning on it. The girls and I had made the plan to go to the game and then go have a late dinner after. Why?”

“Well,” he began, “Felicity had told me to call after our date, but I wasn’t sure if today was too soon. So I had mostly been wondering if you could bring her along for the game. Maybe bring her down after?”

He felt like a high schooler again, but he was all nervous about a girl, and he wasn’t sure when the last time that had happened was. But Felicity made him feel different inside, a good kind of different.

“So, you want me to be your wing woman, correct?” Laurel asked. He forgot he was talking to her.

“I guess,” he responded as he shrugged his shoulders, “but don’t be obvious about it.”

“I certainly don’t mind at all. It’s our usual girls group that’s going. Caitlyn and Thea were going to be joining because our other halves have to be at the game. Iris was tagging along because she’s a sports writer and is still working on your article. I’m sure Felicity wouldn’t mind at all. But, you owe me something too.”

“Name it,” he replied. He was not about to start arguing with a lawyer. A lawyer who happened to know all about his past.

“One, give Iris a little PR attention. She is still freaking out about this story, and I am sure an informal interview would ease her mind. And two, ask Felicity to be your date to your mother’s benefit next weekend.”

Shit, he forgot that was coming up. But Laurel would get her wishes because he had already thought about asking Felicity to be his date.

“Done and done,” was all he said.

“Great! I’ll call her now. Good luck tonight Ollie.” And with that she hung up.

Oliver released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Laurel may have guaranteed another date with Felicity. Assuming he didn’t screw it up.

*****

Felicity was surprised to get a call from Laurel that night. She had fully planned on spending the night on the couch catching up on her favorite shows. Sitting on her couch, drinking the bottle of red wine she picked up on her last trip to the grocery store and eating whatever leftovers in her fridge. But apparently a certain lawyer had a better idea.

The minute Felicity had sat down, her phone started ringing.

“Whatever you want, the answer is no,” Felicity said when she answered.

“Well hello to you too,” Laurel replied.

“I had fully planned on spending my evening on the couch,” Felicity said, “And what plans are you asking about that will have be moving my couch date to the weekend?”

Laurel laughed on the other end. “It’s amazing how well we know each other.”

This time, Felicity laughed. “So, plans?”

“Some of the girls are going to the game with me, and I was wondering if you wanted to come too. We also made plans to go out to dinner with the guys after.”

Felicity could feel her heart beat faster. Watching Oliver play and going to dinner with him? Well not with him, because they wouldn’t be alone, but she would still be in his presence, and it would feel like a massive group date. Where she was the only single one, along with Oliver. And she was getting way to ahead of herself.

“Well?” Laurel asked.

“Sorry,” Felicity said, shaking herself out of her inner monologue, “It sounds like fin, but promise me this isn’t a set up.”

“Felicity, relax, I promise it’s not.”

She let out a deep breath and nodded her head.

“What time’s the game?”

*****

Stepping out and breathing in the ballpark air, Oliver never felt more at home and at peace. Any ballpark had become his sanctuary, it was the one place where the only person he answered to was himself and his teammates. There may be expectations, but it made him a better person, and a better player.

He hadn’t heard back from Laurel about whether Felicity would be at the game, but he was silently hoping for the best. There was something about her that made him fell different than he ever had before, especially around a girl. The idea she was here made him want to perform even better, wanting to make an impression on the girl who he was developing very strong feelings for.

During warmups, he felt himself stealing glances into the stands, right where he knew his comp seats were. They were vacant now, but he was wishing a certain blonde would be sitting there. He heard is name called, and turned back to John to continue his warm up. After his 15 minutes warm up was done he took off running towards the fence. When he returned, he looked back into the stands and he felt a smile spread across his face. The tiny blonde that had been occupying his thoughts was sitting next to the other girls in their group. She looked completely relaxed and calm, not out of place like he may have originally thought. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail, small curls framing her face. It was still relatively sunny our, especially since the stands face the sun at sunset, so her eyes were covered by a pair of black Ray Bans. She was dressed similarly to Laurel; gone were the dresses and skirts and in their place was loose t-shirts and jeans. Felicity looked like she belonged in a ballpark, sitting amongst the wives and girlfriends.

Oliver hadn’t realized he was staring until her eyes found him, and smiled back at him. The sentiment made his heart feel lighter, and he was suddenly ready for the game.

*****

Halfway into the game, Felicity found herself at the edge of her seat, intently watching the game. While she was originally looking forward to a relaxed evening, she was favoring this game over a date with her couch. Taking a glance around, she found the other girls were focused on the game as well.

The Archers were playing a great game, and Central City was contributing to the intensity. Oliver had been playing great, but he had managed to keep it minimal after he realized his mistake. He had given up 3 runs, which, according to Laurel, was the most he had ever given up.  She only hoped he wouldn’t beat himself up over it, and it seemed like they were going to win.

Glancing at the scoreboard, she saw that with one more strikeout, the game would be over. How had the game gone by this fast? Maybe it was the intensity, or maybe it was her laser focus on Oliver.

Why did she keep think of Oliver? It wasn’t like they were dating!

Besides, she was nowhere near ready to get back into a relationship. After everything in her past, she wasn’t sure she could trust a man with her emotions and her heart ever again. But why did she feel like that belief would be shattered by Oliver, that he would be the one to break down her walls?

Before she realized what was going on, the people around her had jumped to their feet, clapping and shouting at something on the field. She jumped up too, looking down at the field, more specifically the pitcher’s mound. There was Oliver, smiling and pumping his fist by his side after having struck out the last batter to end the game. Starling City defeated Central City 5-3, which was too close for even her liking.

The excitement quickly died down, as people began filing out, most likely heading to local sports bars in hopes Archers player may show up. They can hope all they want, because she knows the best players will be with her, in a private dining area in one of the nicer restaurants.

Apparently, the nice part about going out after a game with the guys, it didn’t matter what you looked like. They were welcome anywhere, especially post win.

Felicity soon felt a hand grasp her arm, and turned to find Laurel smiling at her and tugging her away.

“Come on,” she said, “we’ve got to meet the guys.”

“Oh, are we heading to the restaurant?” Felicity asked.

Laurel laughed, “Nope. We are meeting them at the locker room.”

*****

Oliver stepped out of the shower, drying his hair with the extra towel. He was on his post-game high, especially after that win. While he wasn’t happy with his performance, he was proud of himself for giving Felicity a win.

He had forgotten she was there until halfway through the 8th inning, when a random glance allowed his eyes to find her, sitting between Laurel and Caitlyn. Just like he thought earlier, she looked like she belonged here.

He knew she still had reservations about being in a relationship, and he respected that. But after today, he wished that she could let down her guard and let him in. His feelings for her were growing, and the only intensified after seeing her at the game.

“Oliver Queen!” he suddenly heard a loud voice yell.

He turned around to find Tommy walking towards him as he was trying to get dressed.

“Yes, Tommy?” Oliver asked.

“Hurry up!” he said, throwing his shirt towards him, “the girls are waiting outside, and I am getting hungry!”

“Then go bug the other guys!” he said back while suppressing a laugh, “they are the ones primping and whatnot for their women.”

Tommy only shook his head, “You might consider doing the same, or Felicity may forget your sorry ass. Now where are the other two? Harper, Raymond! You guys better be ready!”

Oliver actually did laugh. Tommy had such a way with words, and there was no sarcasm in that comment. If Felicity looked half as good as she did on their date, he may need to step up his game.

*****

Felicity shifted from one foot to the other, nervously waiting outside of the locker room. Laurel was off doing something on her phone while Thea and Caitlyn were talking to some of the other women waiting for their other halves. That left Felicity standing by herself, using her phone as a way to make herself seem occupied and no alone.

A voice clearing their throat caused her to look up.

“Sorry to bother you,” a blonde woman said, “but I am guessing you are new here?”

“Umm yes,” Felicity answered, “you would be correct.”

The woman laughed. “It’s easy to pick out the new girl. But don’t worry, I was like you my first few trips down here. It can be intimidating. I’m Cassidy, Eddie’s fiancée.”

She vaguely remembered the name Eddie but couldn’t place him, signaling her knowledge of the Archers’ team was limited.

“Hi, I’m Felicity,” she said, extending her hand out to the other woman. She shook it while smiling at Felicity.

“So, you’re Oliver’s new girlfriend?” Cassidy asked.

Felicity was taken aback by the comment. Why would she say that?

“Umm, excuse me?” Felicity said.

“Oh!” Cassidy said, “is it a secret? Don’t worry, I won’t say anything. But I saw your pictures online the other day and I assumed.”

Felicity smiled. She had to keep up appearances.

“Oh yeah,” she said, “the pictures. We just went out to dinner, but we aren’t dating.”

Cassidy smiled. “Gotcha, that’s understandable. I’m sorry if the question made you uncomfortable. The other girls and I noticed you from the pictures and seeing as how you are down here, we just assumed. You certainly aren’t his type though, and you’re the first one that’s ever been down here.”

The woman was obviously unaware of her comments, but Felicity knew she had been stereotypes. Oliver was known for his behavior in his younger days, and that was apparently an identity he hadn’t gotten completely rid of yet. She had the right mind to set her straight, but a hand on her back stopped her.

“There you are!” Laurel said, “I was looking for you. The guys are almost ready, but we are going to meet them there, get the table set up. Caitlyn and Thea went to get the car.” Laurel then noticed Cassidy.

“Can I help you?” she said, sarcasm dripping off her tongue. There was something unsaid between the two.

“I was only introducing myself,” Cassidy said, “thought she could use a friendly face down here.”

“Well, she’s got enough friends” Laurel snapped back, “and I doubt she wants to be friends with the girl who tried to sleep with the rest of the team while engaged to another player.”

Cassidy’s face suddenly went red, and she turned, not bothering to get another word in. The lawyer had won once again.

“Come on,” Laurel said, “let’s go.”

*****

At the restaurant, Felicity still felt a little off by the conversation with Cassidy. Laurel had explained that Cassidy really had tried to sleep with the guys on the team, succeeding with some, until her fiancée found out. Yet, for some reason, he hadn’t left her.

The whole situation was really crazy, but her words to Felicity had left her feeling upset with herself. Did people really think that she and Oliver couldn’t work out? Not that there was a “her and Oliver” but was that idea so bad?

She took a long sip of her red wine, hoping the alcohol would calm her mind. The guys would be here any second, and the last thing she wanted to do was to be mopey.

As if on cue, she heard Tommy Merlyn’s loud and boisterous voice, and seconds later, the guys all filed in. Felicity watched as Tommy kissed Laurel’s temple as he sat down, and Roy gently squeezed Thea’s shoulder, and Ronnie kissed Caitlyn soundly. Barry and Iris walked as well, because Iris had to stay after to interview players. Barry pulled out her chair for her before sitting down next to her. She could see Oliver out of the corner of her eye hesitate. The only open seat was right next to her. She smiled at him, silently telling him it was okay. He must have understood, because he made his way over and sat down.

“Hey,” he said as he settled into his seat.

“Hey yourself,” Felicity said, “that was a great game.”

“Thanks,” Oliver replied, smiling, “it wasn’t my best.”

“Well you could have let that part out, because I would never had known.”

Oliver only smiled, before turning to the water to order his food.

The night went smoothly. There was fun and animated conversation at the table which everyone contributed too. Felicity had side conversations with Oliver and Iris from time to time as well. It was going great until Thea spoke up.

“So what did Cassidy Shane want with you?” she asked.

Felicity felt her face get warmer, and she sensed Oliver look over at her.

“Oh nothing,” Felicity replied, “she was just introducing herself.”

“Really? Because it looked like more than that. She walked away rather embarrassed.”

She loved Thea, she was a great girl and was like the little sister of the group. But she was always prying into other’s lives.

“IT’s nothing Thea, I promise.”

Luckily, she dropped the conversation, but Felicity felt a strong hand gently squeeze her knee. She turned to Oliver, who had a smile and comforting smile on his face, as he was leaning in towards her.

“Forget about what she said,” he whispered, “Thea and Cassidy. If you want to talk about it, you know where to find me.”

The smile was still on his face as he returned to his food.

The rest of the evening went by without any more awkward conversations. Iris was telling this story about how one of the reporters at work hadn’t known the difference between a touchdown and a touchback in football, and a professional football player in the office at the time had explained it to her. The poor girl must have been mortified, because Iris explained that she covered softball.

When Felicity looked at her phone for the first time that evening, she noticed that it was close to midnight. She sighed in relief when she realized that tomorrow was Saturday and she could sleep in, but Laurel, as if she were reading her thoughts, asked if they were still on for brunch with Sara and Nyssa in the morning. She said yes, but cursed in her head for making plans earlier in the week.

The entire group seemed to realize that it was getting late, especially the guys who had just played an intense 3-hour game and then going to dinner after. While they all paid their bills, Felicity quickly checked her messages. There was one from a co-worker, reminding her that she wouldn’t be in to work Monday, one from Iris about dinner that she just now saw, and one from her mother with a link to an article followed by at least a dozen heart eye emojis. She clicked on it and it took her to some gossip magazine website with the headline, “Oliver Queen’s new girlfriend!”. Following was pictures from the paparazzi ambush from their date last week, which weren’t exactly the best quality. The was a brief “article” talked about Oliver’s past exploits, his playboy days, and how the newest “fling” was probably a high end call girl who was getting out of work. The last part stung. Was that really what people thought after looking at her, not knowing that she graduated top of her class from MIT and was the youngest VP of one of the top companies in the nation.

Felicity felt her mood shift. After everything that happened with Cassidy and now the article, she didn’t know if she could handle this. Sure, there were times at the game where she could imagine herself being in the stands for every game, being Oliver Queen’s girlfriend. While they had only gone on one date, they talked a lot throughout the days following it. There was an attraction between them, one that her heart wanted to explore more. But she was not about to lose her reputation. Her mom probably just looked at the pictures, and ignored the article.

She turned to her left when she felt a hand on the small of her back. Once again, Oliver was by her side,

“I have a question for you,” he said.

“What’s up?” she asked, trying to hide her emotions.

“My mother is hosting this charity gala next Saturday. And I was hoping you would be my date.”

Felicity was surprised. He wanted to bring her to a high society gala? One his mother, the most well-known and respected woman in Starling City, and he was the team’s star baseball player. Shouldn’t he be bringing someone who was not her?

“Wow Oliver,” she said, “I am honored that you thought of me, but I’ll have to check my schedule. My mother is supposed to be coming in sometime soon, and I can’t remember if it is next Friday or in 2 weeks.”

That was an outright lie, but it was only so she could buy some time until she could get her emotions in check. Figure out whether this was a thing between them.

“That’s fine,” he said kind of dejectedly, “just let me know sometime before Wednesday. But in the meantime, do you want to get dinner tomorrow? I have an off day, and I kind of wanted to do something with you?”

“I’ve had a long week,” she said, noticing his expression, and it was heartbreaking.

She lightly touched his arm to bring him back to reality.

“But, maybe I can pick up something and we can spend a night in?”

It was certainly better than going out, and maybe a date where they wouldn’t be interrupted or have to worry about prying eyes would give her the clarity she needed if this was going to turn into something more.

Oliver’s face lit up. “That sounds great,” he said.

And as she walked out of the restaurant, Felicity felt like maybe she had done something right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas, send them my way, and follow me on Tumblr!


	7. The Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am keeping this short because I just finished this chapter (11:56 my time and I have to be up early) and wanted to post it!
> 
> 1\. Two more chapters and the epilogue! I am hoping to have this story finished by mid-February.  
> 2\. I have 2 new multi chapter fics in the works. Not sure which will get written and posted first, but I am going to wait until I finish "A Perfect Game" to post.  
> 3\. For anyone who has also read what I call the Baby Chronicles (Can't Help..., Everything Has Changed, and Not Just Another...) I have the next to ideas planned to continue the story line. So be on the look out for those!  
> 4\. Because I don't say this enough: THANK YOU! All the comments and the kudos and the recs mean a lot to me. If I haven't already said this, "A Perfect Game" is my first Olicity fic (not my first fanfic) and my first multichapter fic! And you readers have done nothing but encourage me on! So, thank you!
> 
> Last but not least: ENJOY!
> 
> Additional note: the rating on A Perfect Game will be going up with the next chapter! Just a heads up!!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Arrow" or any characters associated with it. All original characters are of my own creation.

Felicity was nervous all day. She was supposed to be having dinner with Oliver tonight, at his apartment, where it would be just the two of them. Wasn’t it a little early for something like that?

For God sake, she was 25 years old and had a solid job, she was allowed to do what she liked. Not like _that_ but they were adults and could very well do what she pleased. She wasn’t looking to be “fuck buddies” with Oliver Queen, but is she wanted to sleep with him as a onetime thing than she would, damn it!

She realized she was getting way to ahead of herself. She hadn’t even left for brunch with Laurel and Sara yet. The one day she probably could have slept in, her mind decided to wake her up at 8 am, 3 hours before she was due to meet the girls. So she had spent the better part of her morning sitting on her couch catching up on whatever dramas she had recorded and drank her coffee while thinking over last night and tonight.

Last night had been weird, on all accounts. It was slightly surreal being at the ballpark last night. There were moments when she had this clarity, that maybe her “relationship” with Oliver could become the real deal, maybe a relationship that could make her lose all doubts she had about men leaving. But then there had been the incident with Cassidy outside the locker room. That girl rubbed her the wrong way from the beginning, and then Laurel’s comments and Thea’s pestering had made it all too much to handle. The article had been the tipping point. The decency those people had to say that about her made her want to hack their sorry servers and delete the story and pictures. But she was better than that. They didn’t know who she really was.

After the self-reflection session that morning, she finally pulled herself off the couch and decided she should get ready. Her mind still felt out of it, but she had managed to make herself look presentable. The weather had actually been on the warmer side that morning, and she decided to accept the sunshine with an orange tank top and a pair of jeans and her favorite tan wedges. Pulling her hair into a loose pony tail and putting on light make up, she made her way to the café.

*****

Laurel was already there by the time she arrived. The had exchanged pleasantries and ordered mimosas while they waited for Sara. Since their college days, Laurel and Felicity had made a point to go to breakfast or brunch every Saturday. It was their way to unwind after a long week. Some weeks it would be a coffee kind of morning when all they wore was workout clothes and messy hair. But then there would be the mornings where they actually decided to make themselves not look like compete bums and actually go out to brunch. When they both moved back, they asked Sara to join. Since then, it had been an activity with just the three of them, even if they didn’t go every Saturday.

While the small talk about wedding details, Sara came rushing in, muttering apologies. All they could get out of her was sorry, ran late, and cat got loose. Whatever that meant.

“We haven’t been here long,” said Laurel, “so don’t worry about it.”

Sara smiled, ordering an iced tea when their waiter stopped by again. They continued to chat while enjoying the drinks and waiting for their food. Laurel used to opportunity to run some more details by them, wanting their opinion on what types of flowers to use for the centerpieces at the reception. The other two had rolled their eyes, because Laurel had decided this a few months ago. But she was too OCD for them to correct her. Thank God Tommy balanced her out.

Once their food came, they ate in relative silence until Sara broke it.

“So,” she started, “saw you and Ollie were out on a date the other night. Why didn’t I know this?”

Felicity blushed. She forgot Sara knew Oliver well, and called him Ollie.

“We didn’t really tell anyone,” she said, “and it’s not like we’re in a relationship. Just two people who may be attracted to each other getting to know each other better.”

Sara smirked at that.

 “Sure,” she said.

“Felicity it’s been years,” Laurel added, “I think you are allowed to have a causal relationship with a guy. Nothing serious, just a few dates to test the waters.”

Laurel had been through it all, and she knew her deepest fears. But she couldn’t let them go.

The table got a quiet, but Laurel pipped up.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with Cassidy does it?” she asked.

Sara’s head whipped up, almost looking like it might snap off her body.

“Cassidy Shane?” she asked.

Felicity only nodded, picking at her omelet.

“She approached me the other night, outside the locker room,” she began, “wanted to know if Oliver and I were a thing. And then proceeded to tell me that I wasn’t his type.”

“I had to call he rout on his past transgressions,” Laurel said.

“Sara slammed her drink down, causing the plates on the table to shake.

“Can I go find her? And hurt her?” she said. Felicity let out a small laugh.

“No, I’m serious,” she said, “the girl is psycho. She tried to stalk Oliver at the gym a few years back. I had to pull her membership because she violated her contract. She tried to sue me over the thing, stating that I was being unfair and denying her rights. Right to what? Work out? Stare at my best client, who is also a personal friend? No way. Luckily, my big sister is a kickass attorney. She hasn’t been back.”

Laurel laughed at the end of Sara’s rant, and Felicity giggled a little too. At least the situation had some lightness.

“But what’s the deal with her, honestly?” Felicity asked.

“She what they call a cleat chaser,” Laurel said, “a girl whose goal is to land any guy that is a professional athlete. Since I can remember, she has slept with almost every member of the Starling City hockey team, was briefly engaged to an NFL player, and dated two Central City Lightning players until she got engaged to Eddie last year. Thinks she is big stuff because they are engaged. But she is always trying to outdo others. Not to mention, she would do anything to make sure whatever fling she’s on got the best perks and the most playing time.”

Felicity shifted in her seat. Her doubts about starting a relationship with Oliver just doubled. How could she knowing people like Cassidy Shane existed, with the purpose to build up guys she was interested just to gain something?

“Sweetie,” Laurel said, taking her hand, “don’t worry about her. She isn’t worth your time, and if she gives you trouble, tell us. We’ll send Nyssa their way.”

“Nyssa,” Sara said, looking offended, “why’s it gotta be her? Why can’t I go mess her up?”

“Because unlike you,” Laurel said matter of factly, “Nyssa doesn’t let personal issue get in the way. And she is also scarier.”

“I can be scary!” Sara exclaimed.

“Oh please,” countered Laurel, “you were oohing and ahhing over a video of a baby corgi that was afraid of going down stairs the other day.”

“But did you hear him?” she said louder, “You can’t ignore those cute sounds!”

Felicity rolled her eyes as the two went back and forth. But, one thing was for sure, they would do whatever it took to make sure Felicity was taken care of. Even if that meant messing up a girl.

*****

As she sat in her apartment after returning from brunch with the girls, Felicity realized she had almost 5 hours before she was planning to go to Oliver’s. So she thought about taking a nap. Which she did, and it was glorious.

When she woke up, it was about 5, meaning she had two hours until she was due at Oliver’s. She had done a lot of self reflecting this morning, but the conversations at lunch gave her a new perspective on everything. Felicity knew that if she wanted a relationship with Oliver, they had to have an open and honest conversation about everything. But that started with tonight.

Felicity got up to make her way to her bedroom, grabbing her jeans from earlier that morning and changing into them. Oliver had said he was picking up Italian (he didn’t forget) and she should plan on coming over around 7. Walking towards the walk-in closet that made her buy the super tiny apartment (a girl needs her closet space), she flipped through the tops available before settling on a dark green long sleeved peplum top. She loved the color (which was also the Archer’s colors) but she loved the shape more. She also went out of her comfort zone, picking out a black and white scarf to loop around her neck before pulling out a pair of black flats. He wasn’t ready for the panda ones.

Walking into her bathroom, she admired herself before starting her makeup. Felicity figured that she should at least look decent, but she wanted to be comfortable as well. Her face had been scrubbed when she got home earlier, so she reapplied makeup, making her eyes darker than they had been before and trading out her typical pink lipstick for a matte one the color of red wine.

She had to admit, she looked hot. _Like a baseball player’s girlfriend_ , her mind whispered. She shoved those thoughts aside, because she didn’t want to get ahead of herself. The last thing she wanted was to get her heart broken.

She returned her hair to its usual ponytail, but the messiness of it was actually kind of sexy. Felicity silently hoped Oliver thought the same.

By the time she was done, the clock on her stove read 6:15. Oliver’s condo was less than 20 minutes away. But she knew herself well enough to know that if she sat around, the doubts and fears would creep back in. She also knew that she would need alcohol to get herself through the evening. So what better way to spend her time than to stop and get them a bottle of wine before? And she was actually okay with splurging on a higher end brand. Without second thoughts, Felicity grabbed her purse and her keys and left.

*****

Oliver had adjusted the table setting for what was maybe the tenth time since he set it 15 minutes ago. He was more nervous than he had ever been. But it was Felicity Smoak’s fault.

He liked her. Like really liked her. She was different, something he had never been used to. His “type” was typically tall, blonde and model. While she was blonde, he found her height adorable, because looking down at her was his new favorite thing. And while she was by no means overweight, her legs were amazing and he found himself staring at her backside more than once. But who was he kidding? He was a warm-blooded man who now had a thing for Felicity Smoak’s ass.

By no means was he degrading her, if anything she was better looking than half of the woman he had ever dated or slept with. She actually looked healthy, unlike the skinny as a rail models he’d seen. To him, she was beautiful.

“So why don’t you tell her that?” he muttered to himself. He got nervous around her, something he never did.

To keep his mind from going into dangerous territory, he thought back to last night. Felicity had been closed off, and she wasn’t her typical bubbly self. She was fine during the game, given the multiple times he watched her in the stands. She had laughed with the girls, but was actually focused on the game. But she was quiet during dinner. And then Thea’s comment about Cassidy had made her tense up really quick. He had noticed that.

So something had happened during the end of the game and dinner. He knew Laurel had brought her down, but he had never actually seen her. That was enough evidence to figure out that something had happened.

Before he had a chance to ponder any more, his doorbell rang. A quick look at his watch told him it was now or never.

*****

The door opened to reveal an Oliver Queen Felicity didn’t know. He was dressed in jeans and a pullover sweater and what looked to be leather boots. And suddenly, uniform wearing Oliver was her no longer her aesthetic.

Because Oliver Queen was a good looking man, and jeans had almost the same effect on him as baseball pants did.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey yourself,” Felicity replied as she walked in. “I hope you don’t mind I brought a bottle of wine?”

“No, it’s fine,” he said while closing the door.

While Felicity had imagined he would have a typical bachelor pad of white, black and chrome, the reality was much different.

The condo clearly had a second floor, and then condo was definitely a penthouse by the looks of it. While she couldn’t see what was up the stairs, the bottom floor was completely open. The wood floors were a contrast to the white walls which was covered in artwork and articles about the Archers or Oliver. There was a large tv above the fireplace, and a leather sectional couch took up most of the space. As the continued walking, they rounded a corner to reveal a kitchen that was to die for.

While she wasn’t much of a cook, Felicity appreciated a nice kitchen when she saw one. The stainless steel appliances were a contrast once again to the dark wood cabinets and the light marble countertops. There was a bar area that overlooked the whole kitchen but the table nearby was set up in front of the windows overlooking the city.

The view of the city was one Felicity found magical. She could see the QC building, the bay and even the Archers’ stadium. IT was absolutely spectacular.

“The view is amazing,” she said.

“It is,” Oliver said from behind her, “it’s what sold me on this place.”

She turned to find Oliver opening the wine she brought and pouring it into 2 glasses before walking back to her.

“Thanks for coming over,” he said quietly.

“Well, time with you isn’t wasted,” she said back, “plus there was the promise of food.”

He laughed in response. “Well the food is ready if you are.”

Felicity nodded before being allowed to be swept away.

*****

They sat on the couch after dinner, Felicity nursing her glass of wine while Oliver had switched to whisky. The pair had spent the past 20 or so minutes talking about their lives, the jokes they heard at work, what stupid thing Tommy had done now. But Felicity knew sooner or later, they would have to talk about whatever this was. And sooner came first.

“So,” Oliver began, “have you thought anymore about the gala?”

Felicity let out a long sigh she didn’t know she was holding in and set her glass on the coffee table in front of them.

“Can I ask a question first?” she asked. Oliver simply nodded.

“What is this?” she said, “Is this a relationship, or casual dating, or what? And by casual dating I don’t mean a casual relationship like we are sleeping together. Because that would imply there was a physical attraction. Not that I’m saying you aren’t attractive! You gorgeous! And I need to shut up!”

Oliver was trying his best to hold his laughter in, but she saw right through him.

“Well,” Oliver began, “I was under the impression that this was two people with a mutual attraction getting to know each other better without seeing other people.”

Did he just-

“Are you saying that we’re dating?” Felicity questioned.

“Maybe,” he answered, “if that’s what you want. I like you, Felicity. And I want to see where this goes.”

That was more than she was expecting. But-

“But what,” Oliver said.

Crap, she was thinking out loud again. She stayed quiet, but his eyes wanted her to open up to him.

“I’m scared,” she whispered.

There is was, it was out there.

“I already have doubts about relationships and trust issues in men,” she began. She heard Oliver’s sharp intake of air.

“My father left when I was young, and even though I got past that, I always had this lingering doubt that men leave me. My first serious boyfriend was in high school. We were 16 and young, didn’t really know what love was. He broke up with me and a week later, he was dating my best friend. I didn’t really date again until I was in college.”

She wasn’t ready for this, but the warm hand grasping hers told her maybe she was.

“His name was Cooper. We dated for almost 2 years until he was arrested. Hacked into a federal database and got caught. That was the last time I saw him, because he committed suicide before he was sentenced. He left as well.”

“Felicity…” Oliver began.

“Let me finish first, please,” she interrupted. He nodded in reply.

“So, when I met you, I had no intention of starting a relationship. Your past spoke for itself, but then I got to know you. You were nice, and kind, and respected me. I had never had that before, and it scared me. I didn’t know how to act, or how to feel. It was different, a good kind of different.”

Oliver’s hand moved to her knee, tracing soothing circles with his thumb and squeezing it gently for reassurance every so often.

“After out date, I felt good about everything. Even if we were ambushed by the paparazzi.”

She took a deep breath again, tears welling up in her eyes. He squeezed her knee again.

“After the game, when the girls and I were waiting downstairs, Cassidy approached me. She introduced herself, and I think she was genuinely trying to be nice and welcoming. Then she asked if I was your girlfriend. I said no but she said she saw the pictures online. She tried to back track, saying she was sorry for assuming, but started going on about how I wasn’t your type, and how you’d never brought a girl down here. And then I got even more scared. Were you using me? Were you just trying to make me feel something, make me feel special?”

By this point she had tears rolling down her cheeks, but made no move to wipe them away.

“Laurel and Thea told me about her, how she was willing to sleep with any athlete. That made me wonder if she slept with you. But during dinner, my mom texted me the link to the article with the pictures. They called me you new “fling” and a “high end call girl” and it honestly hurt and then by that point, I didn’t know what to do! I was starting to have feelings for you, but I was afraid you would turn out like the others!”

She struggled to get the last words out, but she was crying too much. Ever emotion she had inside her since her dad left was all coming out. It was too much to bear now. But, she didn’t feel sadness or pain. She felt relief.

“Shh,” Oliver whispered, “Felicity, it’s ok. I’m here. I’m here.”

Felicity felt herself being pulled into his lap, and her face found the crook of his shoulder. While the tears were subsiding, his hands rubbed gentle circles on her back. For the first time in her life, she felt safe in the arms of a man.

It felt like hours until she calmed down, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was he was here, with her.

“Look at me Felicity,” he said soothingly, tilting her chin up for emphasis. She lifted her head and locked eyes with her.

“I’m not going anywhere, promise,” he said before kissing her.

The kiss was more than she was expecting. IT was passionate, heated, and all at the same time, loving and caring. She met his kiss with equal passion, bring her hands up to lock around his neck. The hair at the nape tickled her fingers, and she couldn’t resist playing with it. The world had stopped for this moment, and it couldn’t have been more perfect.

“Can I ask another question?” she asked against his lips.

“Yeah,” he responded.

“Are you my boyfriend now?” she said.

“Damn straight,” he answered, before moving her hips so she was straddling him.

While she had had plenty of kisses in her life, this was by far the best. Because it was from someone she knew wouldn’t leave her.

*****

A week had passed since that date night at Oliver’s. That oh-so wonderful date night that solidified who they were to one another. Felicity had accepted his offer as his date to the gala. And the next morning she called Laurel in a panic about what to wear.

Laurel was attending with Tommy, so she had been at Felicity’s apartment within the hour she called. (And no, she did not spend the night with Oliver.)

Being the fiancée of Tommy Merlyn and the ADA of Starling City clearly had its perks. They got in right away to a high end boutique downtown, where Laurel had thrown dresses at her nonstop all morning while clearly enjoying the complimentary champagne.

“This is a no,” Felicity said as she walked out in a one shoulder coral dress. While it was pretty on the hanger, it was not pretty on her.

“I agree, next one,” Laurel said before sending her back.

The next 3 were also rejected: a red dress that did nothing for her figure, a teal one that looked like it was for prom, and a black one that made her look to matronly.

It had been almost an hour since the arrived, and Felicity hadn’t found a dress.

“This is hopeless,” she said, throwing her hands for dramatic effect. The grey dress was not flattering either.

Laurel let out a disappointed noise, before standing to retreat to the back where the more expensive dresses were.

“No,” Felicity said, “I can’t afford those.”

Laurel turned to level her with a smirk.

“Tommy Merlyn can,” she said before resuming her search.

“I can’t do that to him!”

“Yes you can, and yes you will!” she said, going full lawyer on her, “Because one, you are finally dating Oliver and Tommy said he’s never been happier. And two, I can deprive him of sex.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, knowing she lost this battle. But she made sure she would send Tommy some kind of thank you.

“Felicity,” Laurel said in a sing-songy voice.

When Felicity turned to Laurel, her jaw dropped. And she knew that was her dress.

“It’s perfect!” she said.

*****

Oliver paced around the second floor hallway of his parent’s house. This was the first official appearance for him and Felicity, and he did not want to make her feel the way she did about relationships. He was not going to be another man who left her.

He had sent a car to pick her up, but he had yet to see her. She wouldn’t tell him anything about what she was wearing, and that made him even more nervous. Tommy had said that Laurel had taken her dress shopping, so he knew that whatever was picked out would be perfect.

The phone in his pocket suddenly buzzed. The screen indicated it was Felicity and that she was here. Taking a deep breath and readjusting his bowtie again, he made his way downstairs.

His mom was at the bottom of the staircase and she held up a hand to stop him.

“Are you waiting for someone, Oliver?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said, “my date.”

As if perfectly on cue, he saw blonde hair out of his peripheral vision. When he turned that way, his jaw went slack.

Standing in the doorway was his girlfriend. _Huh,_ he thought, _he liked the sound of that_. Felicity Smoak was definitely a knock out.

“I approve,” his mother whispered to him, “now go!”

Moira nudged him towards Felicity, who was smiling even if it was shyly. When Oliver finally stood in front of her, she looked up tat him when glasses free eyes.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“You’re beautiful,” he blurted.

Felicity only giggled, and he noticed that her eyes were much bluer without her glasses. But he still loved her glasses.

Oliver stepped back to take her in. Her curly blonde hair was pinned back into a low bun, showcasing black diamond earrings. The dress fitted her perfectly, not hiding a single curve. The top was black lace, with black fabric covering her torso, but letting her be covered in the lace up to the scoop neck of her top to her elbows. He had seen from the back when she gave her coat to an attendant that it was open save for a clasp at the top and a few inches on the sides. The black lace ended at her waist where a black diamond belt wrapped around her figure. From that point on was fitted magenta satin all the way down to the black heels he knew she was wearing. The pink of her dress also perfectly matched her lips.

In other words, she was stunning. Absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous. How she was his, he didn’t know.

“Thank you,” she said as he looked back at her face. She smiled at him, before reaching up to peck his lips.

“Shall we?” he asked, extending his arm for her to take.

“Lead the way,” she replied.

As they walked away, Felicity felt a feeling of serenity wash over her. She wasn’t nervous to meet the Queens. She wasn’t nervous to be introduced as Oliver’s girlfriend. Her entire self was relaxed as he whisked her away into the ballroom.

***** 

Felicity's Dress:


	8. The First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! I can't believe I've made it this far, and I'm sad the journey is almost over. I'm going to focus more on the ficlets I have lined up, but I've already started planning my next story. I am hoping to have it up sometime in February, but who knows?!
> 
> I'm getting this over with because this chapter is LONG, and I need to start on chapter 9 because I know you all will want it.
> 
> Happy Reading!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Arrow" or any characters associated with it. All original characters are of my own creation.

When he woke up Sunday morning, a grin was stretched across his face. Oliver couldn’t believe how perfect last night was, or even the fact that he was in a relationship. Everyone had adored Felicity, especially his mother. His father had been polite, although he was probably trying to maintain a professional relationship with his employee. He knew that if it had been a typical family dinner, his dad would love her.

While he hoped it would go well, he hadn’t expected it to go that well. Felicity had everyone’s attention the minute she entered, and he actually wasn’t jealous of the looks she got from other men. Probably because she had stuck by his side all night, and his hand never left her back. That was the beauty of open back dresses; he could touch her all night long and no one would think differently.

Oliver was still in that early morning daze when his phone went off. Rolling over, he saw Tommy’s name across the screen. He grabbed it off the table and answered it.

“Hello my friend,” he said cheerfully.

“Someone is in a good mood,” Tommy replied, “have a good night?”

“Yes I did,” he answered, “and before you ask, no she did not come back with me.”

“Damn, you took the words right out of my mouth,” Tommy said laughing. “But that’s not why I called.”

“Clearly,” Oliver said dryly.

“If you would shut it smartass, I was calling to ask if you wanted to have lunch. Laurel had a little too much champagne last night and is planning to stay in bed all day, and it’s been a while since we’ve hung out.”

“Tommy, I was in your office on Thursday!”

“I know, but that was a professional meeting. I can’t ask the questions I want there!”

Oliver rolled his eyes, even though Tommy wouldn’t be able to see.

“Ok, I’ll meet you at Bernard’s in an hour.”

*****

Oliver had walked in and was seated right away. Perks of being a Queen, and Tommy hadn’t been far behind.

They ordered their food (because they always got the same thing) and Tommy started bugging him right away.

“Honestly, you should be thanking me, because Laurel put that dress on my card. And Felicity was gorgeous last night.”

“I told you, send me the bill,” Oliver said.

“One,” Tommy began, “I know that Felicity was uncomfortable with me paying for the dress, and Laurel says she got insane computer skills, so I don’t want her to find out you paid for it. Two, consider it a gift from me to you. It’s been too long, man.”

Oliver knew he was right, about both things. Felicity was good with a computer, but the bigger thing was that it had been too long.

Back in high school, he had this on-again, off-again thing with this girl named McKenna Hall. They were never exclusive, but she was like him: looking for fun and maybe an excuse or two to get out of a sticky situation. She was the only one who knew the truth about the aftermath of the accident. He father was the police chief at the time, so she wasn’t one to break the rules, and she caught him at a party one time pouring water into a red solo cup. Since then, they were each other’s covers at parties. She would say she’s not drinking and “act” as his DD while slipping water into his glass. It was the ideal cover for them both. Their relationship hadn’t lasted after graduation. He was going to Harvard to play baseball and she had dreams of being in the FBI. So they went their separate ways.

College was different. He still didn’t drink at parties, but he did sleep around. Oliver didn’t have a relationship with any of them. The closest thing he had was the few times he and Helena Bertenelli, a girl in one of the sororities at school. They went on dates that usually ended with them in someone’s room or at the nearest hotel. But Oliver never had feelings for her, and he knew she didn’t either. They eventually stopped when she transferred to be closer to her dad.

Once he was drafted, he put all his time and energy into his career, improving his strengths and weaknesses so he could one day make it to the majors. When he did, his life went by so fast, he never noticed it had been years since he last had any type of relationship with a girl.

Felicity was different, so different, and he liked that, a lot. She was normal, for one thing, and he respected her for not caring about who he was. When they met at Laurel and Tommy’s party, he just started talking to her, because he liked her instantly. She was quirky, bubbly, and beautiful to look at. And now she was his girlfriend.

Those words in association with Felicity made him feel something different. Maybe it was love, or maybe he was just so happy with the fact he was someone’s boyfriend that this feeling was so new, he didn’t know what it felt like. Regardless, he was happy.

“Hello,” Tommy said waving his hand in front of his face, “did I lose you?”

“No,” Oliver replied.

“Then what’s with the stupid grin on your face?”

Oliver kept smiled, “I’m happy.”

*****

As she made her way around the store, Felicity couldn’t shake the giddy feelings inside of her. She felt like she was back in high school, having a crush on the popular boy. Except, the popular boy really was hers.

Last night was a dream. The gala was more than she hoped for, and Oliver was the most attentive person ever. She hadn’t ever been super conformatble in large crowds, but he stayed by her side the entire night, his hand rarely leaving her back.

The whole night had made her feel confident in her decision about her relationship with Oliver. While she was relieved that he was okay with going at her own pace, she also wanted to dive right in.

Felicity had woken up early Sunday morning, which surprised her given how late it was when she finally went to sleep, and decided she could afford a nice shopping day.

That’s how she found herself in downtown Starling City, going in and out of the shops lining the street. Even though it was a Sunday, the stores were smart enough to know that people would most likely shop Sunday, and more so given how nice of a day it was.

Ever dress and pair of shoes she passed made her wonder what Oliver would think. Her new relationship status had practically rewired her brain, and after every thought of “oh, that’s nice,” was followed with, “what would Oliver think?”

It seemed like it would corrupt her, but it didn’t. Instead she allowed herself to day dream, and roamed through the store with a smile on her face.

When she reached a rack in the back of the store, she felt the hair on her neck stand up, almost as if she were being watched. She turned around and almost bumped into the person behind her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” said the other woman. When Felicity got her bearings straight, she realized who it was.

“Hi, Cassidy,” she said.

“Felicity!” said the redhead, “didn’t see you there.”

“It’s no problem,” she replied.

She noticed Cassidy quickly look her up and down. Felicity knew she looked decent in the sundress and sandals she threw on before leaving. But it still made her uneasy.

“I have to say,” Cassidy began, “you looked stunning last night. And Oliver didn’t look bad either.” She threw in a wink for effect.

“Thank you,” Felicity said.

“Eddie and I had planned to go, but we decided to stay home after the week he had. I am sure it was wonderful. But, seriously, that dress looked great on you!”

Felicity thanked her again, silently wishing to escape the conversation. But she knew that wouldn’t be happening.

“So, do tell,” Cassidy said leaning in close, “are you and Oliver like officially dating? I saw some of the publicity pictures, and you two looked awfully cozy!”

“Yes,” Felicity answered, “we are officially dating.”

“Oh that’s wonderful!” she replied, “You’ll have to come over to our wine nights. It’s all of the players’ wives and girlfriends. It’s so much fun!”

Felicity nodded and smiled showing her gratitude.

“But, I will say one thing,” she said, “I hope you don’t get too emotionally involved in the relationship or the family. Or even get too close to his friends.”

“And why is that?” Felicity questioned.

“Well, I am sure you know of Oliver’s reputation. You are too pretty of girl to be caught up in that. But trust me, if you get to close and something happens, you can forget about anything related to the Queen’s. They have too much power and to know that you are dating their only son? The entire city would blame you for the breakup. Especially if it’s nasty.”

Felicity tensed. Was she really saying these things?

“And his friends are super loyal. Even if he’s the one the screws up, they’ll stick with him. Even the girlfriends. It’s better to stay away from them too. That Laurel Lance is a bitch. She’s the reason Tommy Merlyn wouldn’t represent Eddie.”

Felicity couldn’t believe what she was hearing, but a small part of her believed Cassidy’s words.

“Like I said,” she continued, “you are too pretty and too nice to be caught up in that. It’s best to get out sooner than later.”

“Well, thanks for the advice,” Felicity tentatively replied.

“Anytime!” Cassidy said, “Oh! And here is my number in case you ever want to chat!”

Cassidy pulled out a business card and handed it to Felicity. Figures, she was a model. But not a very famous one since Felicity had never heard of her before.

She walked away, waving bye over her shoulder. When she was out of sight, Felicity walked towards the exit, through away the card in the nearest trashcan and practically ran to her car before she began crying right then and there.

*****

Oliver had called Felicity that Friday asking if she wanted to come over for dinner. She enjoyed their date nights in, because they could be themselves with having to worry about how they looked or acted. They could be Oliver and Felicity.

This time, they had order pizza and sat in front of the fireplace to eat it. The fire was keeping them warm, even though it wasn’t that cold outside. It just added something to their date night.

“So, I hope you had a good week?” Oliver asked while playing with her hair.

“Nothing exciting at work, but hey, it’s all science-y stuff,” she said.

She leaned back more into his broad chest. His arms were wrapped around her middle, enveloping her into his body. She actually felt safe in his arms, a feeling that she never felt before.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Felicity turned her head up to look at him. She placed a little kiss under his jaw.

“For what?”

“For seeing me. For not thinking of my past when you think of me. For being my girlfriend.”

Oliver looked down at her, and suddenly everything changed.

Felicity turned her whole body to face his and dove into a hungry and sensual kiss. Oliver met her passion down to the wire. She had never kissed someone who gave it all. And Oliver Queen gave his all.

As she turned around, Felicity rose up one her knees, trying to make herself level with Oliver. Her legs opened to straddle his when they moved back together, and her dress rode up ever so slightly. The greater the passion got, the more she lost control of her mind. Feeling her knees hurting from standing on them, she let herself sink into Oliver’s lap. When she felt something hard brush up against her, she let out a low moan.

Oliver felt it too, and bit her bottom lip in response before moving down her jaw and neck to find her collarbone. He nipped and sucked at it while she ran her fingers through his hair. She felt his hands slip under the strap of her dress, pulling it ever so slightly down her shoulder.

“Oliver…” she said breathily. The room felt hotter while Felicity felt heat pool inside her.

He broke the kiss to look at her. “Yeah?” he asked.

Felicity looked down at him and smiled softly.

“We should finish this in you room,” she whispered.

The words were enough to make Oliver harder and want Felicity even more. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he used the other to push off the floor. Felicity’s legs moved to wrap around his waist, her hands kept hold around his neck.

“I’ll lead the way,” Oliver replied before kissing Felicity again.

*****

When Felicity woke up the next morning, it took her awhile to be aware of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn’t in her bed, and the second was that she was only in her bra and underwear. Sitting up some more, she found her dress on the floor, right next to Oliver’s shirt and pants. That’s when she realized she was in Oliver’s bed, and the events of last night returned to her.

It was a great night, she had to admit. Correction, it was amazing. She had never had sex that good in her life. She also never had sex with someone as good looking as Oliver was.

But the one part she remembers the most was how much it all seemed like a dream. She expected Oliver’s reputation to precede him, for the playboy dynamic to be fully present. But he was nothing but loving and caring, and they honestly took their time with each other last night. It wasn’t just sex, but it was something more.

Felicity’s day dream was interrupted by the sound of cabinets opening and closing in the kitchen. The sound made her think of coffee, which she decided was needed right now. She slipped out of bed, and picked up the discarded shirt and pulled it over her head.

As she opened the door, she could hear Oliver’s voice, but she didn’t hear anyone else. The second floor looked down at the first, so she leaned against the railing and got a semi-clear view at the kitchen, where Oliver was on the phone.

“No we stayed in last night,” he said, “It was my choice, not hers.”

There was a pause, but he spoke up again.

“Yeah, I’d say it’s getting serious,” he said, and she could see the corners of his mouth tick up, which made her smile as well.

“Well, no we haven’t discussed it, but I don’t have to justify it.”

Felicity smile turned down. Discuss and justify what?

“It’s different this time, so I’d rather keep it quiet until I get everything figured out.”

She could feel her heart dropping. Why did he want to keep it quiet?

“Look, I don’t want the public to know. As far as anyone else is concerned, Saturday night was just me bringing a date. Nothing more.”

Was that all she was to him? A date? If that was the case, then what was last night, Felicity wondered.

“I want to do this on my terms, and that’s not up for discussion.”

Whoa. Who did he think he was?

“I’ll be there for dinner tonight, but I’m not bringing Felicity. It’s too early. I’ll talk to you later.”

As he hung up the phone, Felicity felt herself back away from the railing, her hand going to cover up the sobs she knew were about to be released. She honestly couldn’t believe what she just heard, but everything that had happened were making her worst fears come true. Oliver obviously didn’t feel the same way, and was using her as some kind of accessory. She felt used, and the longer she stood in his apartment, the more she felt suffocated.

Felicity hurried back to his bedroom as fast as her feet would allow her, throwing off his shirt and grabbing her dress to pull on. Her bag and shoes must still be downstairs. A trip to the bathroom showed her eyes were beginning to water and her hair was a mess from last night. The hair tie on her first solved that problem, but nothing would solve the tears beginning so spill. She had to get out.

She walked towards the stairs, and was stopped abruptly. Oliver was clearly on his way up to get her, but one look at her made his face fall.

“Felicity, are you ok?” he asked.

She couldn’t even speak to him, so she pushed passed him and made her way downstairs. Her bag and shoes were where she left them, and she quickly gathered them up.

“Whoa,” he started, “Felicity, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Those words caused her blood to ice, and she turned to level him a glare.

“Yes,” she stated, “something has happened. I’ve come to realized that you are nothing but a liar.”

Her words caused Oliver’s face to fall. But she didn’t care.

“I heard you on the phone this morning, saying how I was nothing but a “date” to you. But last night didn’t feel like that.”

“Felicity,” he said again, reaching for her.

“Don’t!” she said. “Don’t touch me.”

His hand dropped back to his side, but his face was the same.

“I did not enter into a relationship to be used as something to make you look better. But frankly, I told you about every guy that has made me mistrust men, and you became one of them. So congratulations, Oliver. I’m done.”

“Felicity please,” he pleaded, “let me explain.”

“Explain what? How I’m not just another girl? How what happened last night was you looking for someone to fuck? Cause if either of those are true, please explain so I can actually move on with my life.”

She knew her words probably stung, but she didn’t care. He had turned into someone who would eventually leave her. She supposed Cassidy was right after all. Better to get out now than wait until her heart was actually broken.

Oliver didn’t say anything, he just stood there in shock, and she took that as her cue to leave.

“Bye, Oliver” she said and turned to walk out the door.

*****

Less than a week after Felicity walked out of his apartment, and his life, Oliver found himself on the road in Gotham. While he should have been focusing on the game, he couldn’t get his mind off of how he left things with Felicity. He knew she heard him on the phone, but she didn’t give him a chance to explain. But, he didn’t blame her, all the other guys in her life had hurt her, and she had thought he would do the same.

She had ignored his calls. Laurel wouldn’t talk to him, and when he did get ahold of her, she told him Felicity was fine, but wasn’t in the mood to talk. Tommy kept him updated on Felicity, who had all but moved into his and Laurel’s apartment.

The days following their break-up were hard. He had one day to get over it all before he found himself boarding a plane Monday morning. The first game in Gotham was on Tuesday, and he knew the profession well enough to know he couldn’t think about Felicity any longer than her should. But he knew he would talk to her as soon as he got back, and hopefully mend things.

The whole situation made him realize instantly and that was the fact he loved her. The ache in his chest after she left was enough to make him realize that he was in love with this woman, and he understood why he never knew it before. Because no other woman he cared about made his heart ache once they left, and the ache was enough to make him realize that he never wanted to feel it again.

Oliver heard his name being called, and looked up to see Dig watching him. He threw the ball back, continuing on with his warm-up.

“You okay, Queen?” he asked.

Oliver nodded, catching the incoming ball. He returned it to his coach, and ignored the ache in his shoulder. He was probably stiff, and rotated it a little to loosen it up. His warmups continued on before one of the rookies came over to join in.

When the game started, Oliver slipped into game mode. One thing he did know, was that when it was game time, everything else slipped from his mind, and he allowed himself to be completely immersed in the game.

The first inning came and went without fanfare. The second, Roy hit a double, followed by a walk that advanced him to third. Ronnie hit another double, allowing Roy to score. Two runs later, they were up by 3.

The next few innings were rough. Gotham was bringing their A-game, and Oliver expected nothing less. It only meant that he had to turn it up, give more than they were.

When he took the mound at the top of the sixth, his mind felt uneasy. He never got nervous during a game, but he suddenly found his mind doubting himself. He shook it off, chalking it up to the events of the last few days catching up to him.

He threw the first pitch, a strike, but the ache in his shoulder was back. It was ignored. He threw the second, a ball. Oliver’s hands felt sweaty, and he rolled his shoulders to relax himself. Taking a deep breath, he stood up to prepare for the pitch. He threw the ball, but didn’t see the result. Instead, he felt pain radiating in his upper arm, and grabbed it, willing it to go away. His whole world stopped, not knowing what was going on. All he knew was that his shoulder hurt, a lot, and it wasn’t going away. He saw Dig and the manager run up to him, a trainer close behind. He was aware of them helping him off the ground, escorting him to the training room. But the minute his back hit the table, his eyes shut, and everything was black.

*****

Felicity sat on the couch, her legs crossed as she held a glass of wine in her hands. Laurel say opposite her, legs curled under her.

Laurel and Tommy’s apartment had been her hideout for the last few days. She went straight there after leaving Oliver’s and hadn’t left since. Never taking off for work allowed her to use personal days Monday and Tuesday, which is how she was sitting on the couch Tuesday evening.

She was aware Oliver had called her, multiple times, but she wasn’t ready to talk. Because talking meant acknowledging that whatever they had was over, and she could add another failed relationship to her list of failures. She also knew he had called Laurel, and while she didn’t answer the phone in her presence, Felicity knew that Laurel had talked to him.

Despite everything, Felicity still felt bad about how things were left. She refused to let him explain anything for fear that him admitting her worst fears would cause her resolve to crumble. Knowing that another man broke her heart was too much to hear out loud.

SO, here she was on Laurel’s couch, where she spent Saturday crying, Sunday heartbroken, and too scared Monday and Tuesday to go to work and face the world. Laurel had indulged her Saturday evening, kicking Tommy out and calling the girls, minus Thea for obvious reasons, and they had a good old fashioned sleepover. But when Sunday came, so did reality when Felicity realized once again her situation.

Laurel had come home early from work to find Felicity sleeping on the couch again. When she woke up, two glasses and a bottle of unopened wine was waiting. They had talked about a lot, mostly about Laurel’s upcoming bachelorette weekend, and Laurel’s indecision about flowers and linens.

Their conversation was interrupted by a phone ringing. It was Laurel’s and Tommy was calling. They both frowned, because it was the middle of the game, and he wouldn’t be calling in the middle of the game.

“Hello?” Laurel answered.

Felicity couldn’t hear what was said, but Laurel’s features turned to make her look like someone punched her in the gut. She covered the speaker and turned to Felicity.

“Turn on the TV, anything with sports coverage,” she said.

Felicity followed her directions, taking the remote and flipping the TV on, going through the channels until she found a sports news station. What was on the TV would haunt her.

There was Oliver, on the ground as trainers surrounded him. The headline below read, “Starling City’s Star Pitcher Injured.” Felicity couldn’t process anything as guilt settled inside her. She couldn’t help but wonder if her outburst caused this, caused her to make him be off his game.

She heard Laurel hang up, and felt a hand on her knee. Felicity turned towards her best friend.

“Tommy said he isn’t sure about what happened, but he’s in the training room now. He said he would call when he knew more.”

Felicity felt numb. Here she was watching the one person she actually loved be helpless and hurt, and she couldn’t do anything. But she didn’t have time to sit and worry because her phone was the next to go off. She didn’t look at the caller ID, she just answered the phone.

“Felicity?” she heard a panicked voice say.

“Mrs. Queen,” Felicity said, finding her voice.

“Oh, dear, what happened? Is Oliver alright?”

Felicity’s heart broke, because she could give nothing to the woman on the other end.

“I’m not sure,” she said, “I’m not in Gotham and I just heard the news.”

“Robert and I had the game on and we just saw everything happen. Tommy wasn’t answering his phone, so my next guess was to call you because I assumed you were there when Robert said you took yesterday and today off.”

Moira didn’t know. She didn’t know that she and Oliver broke up.

“Mrs. Queen,” she began, “I’m not in Gotham. Oliver and I broke up.”

There was silence on the other end. Felicity thought the line went dead, but she could hear whispers.

“Felicity,” Moira said, “I know this isn’t the right time, but what happened? Oliver hadn’t said anything to me, and I haven’t even spoken to him since Saturday morning.”

Those last words made her mind stop. Oliver was talking to his mother when she overhead him? It didn’t make sense.

“You talked to him Saturday morning?” she asked, ignoring the first question.

“Yes, dear,” Moira replied, “I had called wanting to know how you and Oliver were. I hadn’t seen him since the gala and Thea told me that you two had a date Friday. I wanted to talk to the two of you before my publicist got ahold of you for information regarding the gala. Frankly, Oliver was unsettled by the things I said, but I was only warning him for what was coming. I knew it was a matter of time before someone approached either of you about your relationship status.”

That’s when everything made sense. Oliver hadn’t wanted the public to know they were dating, because he knew that once it was out there, they would never have privacy. HE was protecting her, not pushing her away, and Moira was only warning them.

“Felicity, are you there?” Moira asked.

“Yes ma’am, I’m here, but I’ve got to go. I’ll call you if I hear anything.”

 “Please do Felicity,” the woman replied, “and if you don’t have lunch plans tomorrow, I would love to take you out to talk over everything.”

“I would appreciate that,” Felicity said, “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Ok, dear. Talk to you then,” she replied before hanging up.

Everything made sense, but Felicity knew she would have to apologize. But that wasn’t something she could do over the phone. The team would be back in a few days, so she could get her priorities straight before then. Hopefully, everything would work itself out. Assuming Oliver would forgive her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry....


	9. The Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is the last chapter, but it is not the end! I'll be posting an epilogue in the next few days, or maybe later today, I don't know for sure. I have plans for my next fic, but it may be a while until I start writing and post it. 
> 
> Thank you all for all the comments and encouragement on this story! It means a lot!!! 
> 
> Til next time!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any characters associated with it.

As Oliver sat in the training room, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander. Was his career over? Would he ever play again? Was his relationship with Felicity over for good as well?

The last one was an added thought, because he blamed himself for leaving things the way they were with Felicity and that’s why he was so distracted during the game. If he explained his side of the story instead of standing there and taking everything she said, maybe he wouldn’t be in this position. But it had happened, and here he was.

The team had already flown to the next city, but he was still in Gotham waiting for test results. Tommy was there too, and Caitlyn was on travel that week, so she stayed as a friend and as a doctor. Being Oliver Queen in the city of a rival team was still helpful as he sat in the private room in the hospital.

His attention was diverted as Caitlyn and another doctor walked through the door. The look on Caitlyn’s face wasn’t grim as he expected, but that didn’t mean anything.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Queen,” the doctor greeted, “hope all is well given your situation.”

Oliver nodded, scared to speak because this was the moment he was dreading. Over the older man’s shoulder, he spied Caitlyn texting with somewhat of a smile on her face. Probably texting Ronnie.

“The scans came back, and I have good news and bad news,” the doctor said.

Oliver swallowed, suddenly terrified for what was next. “What’s the bad news?” he asked. He wanted this over as soon as possible.

“Well, you have a clear case of bicep tendonitis, and a tear in the muscle. That’s why you had the pain during the game.”

A tear in his shoulder? Did that mean surgery? Was his career over?

“But before you get upset, here’s the good news,” he continued, “To repair the damage, I would highly suggest surgery, and Dr. Snow agrees with me, as do your coaches. But, the surgery is simple, and if you follow it up with physical therapy, I have no reason to say you couldn’t play next season. While you’re done for this season, next year you should be good as new.”

Was he serious? Oliver couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t expected all of that, and while he was upset his season was over, he had next year to look forward to.

“Assuming all goes well with surgery and therapy, you can probably start back after spring training,” Caitlyn said, “you may miss the first few regular season games, but it’s likely you will be back in the middle of the season. But you have to take it easy. I know you Oliver,” she said looking at him, “don’t overdo it.”

He nodded in agreeance, showing that he was ready for this, and he would do whatever it took to get back on the mound next year.

“I would follow up with any doctors and therapists in Starling City” the other doctor said, “but I would say you are free to go, pending Dr. Snow’s approval.”

“I agree,” Caitlyn replied, “but I need to talk to Mr. Queen in private.”

“I’ll give you the room,” he said, “best of luck on the recovery, Mr. Queen.”

“Thank you so much,” Oliver said, shaking the man’s hand before he left.

Once the door was closed, he turned to find Caitlyn looking at him with her arms crossed.

“I’m serious about the therapy,” she said, “I know Sara and Nyssa will help a lot, and Dig too, but you need to take it easy. The tendonitis isn’t something that will go away quickly. The therapy will be aimed primarily at healing the tear and strengthening your shoulder. But the archery will help eventually too, but until I say so, no archery.”

She knew him well enough to know that he replied on his bow and arrow to relieve tension and relax his shoulder. Her telling him no shooting was like telling him he’s on Santa’s naughty list.

“I got it,” he said.

“I’ll schedule the surgery with the orthopedic surgeon when I get back,” she said.

Oliver frowned at her word choice, “What do you mean when you get back? Aren’t you going with me?”

“No, I have to get back with the team, but you are going home early to rest that shoulder,” she took a pause, but he knew what was coming, “and talk to Felicity.”

He audibly sighed, “I know.”

“She’s not mad at you, Oliver,” Caitlyn explained, “she’s mad at herself for leaving things the way they were and then you getting hurt. But she’s scared you she’s ruined your relationship.”

“No she hasn’t,” he interjected quickly, “nothing she could say or do will change how I feel.”

Caitlyn smiled, “Then get your ass on a plane and tell her that.”

*****

Felicity paced back and forth. Caitlyn had called about an hour ago and told her Oliver was okay and on his way home, which prompted her to get to his apartment before he did.

She wanted to apologize, for everything. The conversations with Moira made her regret their fight, and she had been worried sick about him since hearing about his injury. Caitlyn hadn’t said anything, saying it wasn’t her place to tell, and that only worried Felicity even more.

But as she kept looking at the clock, she got more and more nervous. A flight from Gotham was relatively short, so Oliver should be here any minute. She hoped he wasn’t mad at her for practically breaking into his home, but the doorman was nice and believed her little white lie.

The minute she entered and the door was shut, her nerves skyrocketed. He had a right to deny her apologizes and not take her back, but that scared her the most. Injuries and her feelings be damned. He mattered to her, and he needed to know that if he didn’t already.

The sound of a key in the lock made her turn around so fast, her own ponytail hit her in the face. Her eyes met the door opening, and then the man walking in.

Oliver looked exhausted, but he hadn’t noticed her yet, too busy trying to get his bag through the door and hold it open with one arm. His right arm was in a sling, which somehow relieved the anxiety she felt. Him being unaware of her presence had allowed her to take in his whole appearance.

When his eyes met her, he froze, dropping his bag at his feet. The door fell closed as he slowly walked over to her.

“Hi,” he said, his eyes not leaving hers.

“Hi,” she whispered. “Can we talk?”

He nodded and she watched his face fall slightly as he walked over to the couch. She followed behind and sat down in the same spot she always did, but that was all. Felicity took a deep breath in, before looking up at him.

“I’m sorry,” she said, not waiting any longer. “Sorry for what I said, how I acted, and how I left. You didn’t deserve any of it. It was a result of my own insecurities and I wasn’t being fair. And then you go and get injured and I can tell it’s my fault and,”

Her voice was failing her, but she didn’t care. Tears were streaming down her face and she thought this was over. The only man she ever loved whole heartedly was going to walk out of her life forever.

“Hey, hey,” Oliver whispered, pulling her into his arms. How she missed those arms, and his scent, and his voice.

“It is not your fault,” he said firmly. He shook his head when she fought to respond, but the fight had left her.

“The doctors said it was only a matter of time before something happened. The tissue was partially inflamed already. It just happened to be that game that it decided to tear.”

Felicity looked up at him, and it became clear that she knew nothing. Oliver leaned back to let his body relax, but Felicity stayed out.

“I have bicep tendonitis, and it is common for tears to be a result of it. They did X-rays and whatnot, but I’ll have to have surgery and a lot of therapy. I’m done for the season, but Caitlyn said there’s no reason to believe I won’t be back to play by opening day next year.”

The breath Felicity let out was one of relief. She didn’t know anything; Caitlyn couldn’t tell her. Hearing that it was a coincidence the tear happened when it did ease some of her conscience. But not all of it.

“I’m so sorry, Oliver. I can imagine that has to sting.

He nodded his response before going silent. The elephant was still in the room.

“Felicity,” he began, but her hand stopped him.

“Your mom called that night, asking if I knew what was going on and I had to tell her we broke up,” she said.

“Oh,” Oliver replied, “I hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to her then. I last talked to her Saturday morning,”

She quickly cut him off.

“I overheard your conversation, on Saturday. That’s why I was upset. Because I thought that you were scared to move forward with our relationship. I was afraid you were going to use me and then leave. And I was terrified I would lose you. But when your mom called, she explained it all.”

“She had called asking about whether we were together,” Oliver began, “officially speaking. I had assumed, especially after everything we had discussed and done up until that point. But her damn publicist was on the line as well and had thought that we were just hooking up and I was returning to the bad boy image. She wanted comments and interviews about the status of our relationship, but I know what good that does. It does nothing. I love you too much to let petty media stories dictate our relationship. So I said what needed to be said to get her off our backs until we figured everything out. I knew mom was letting her talk to me this way so I could be prepared, but I didn’t know you could hear what I said.”

She could tell he felt relieved to let everything out, to explain his side of the story. That wasn’t an opportunity he had before she stormed out. He had expressed everything he had been feeling, and due to the injury, he’d clearly had time to think it all over, get his thoughts in order, say he loved her…

_Wait._ What did he just say?

Her head snapped to him, but judging by the look on his face, he didn’t realize what he had said.

“What?” he asked.

“You,” she stammered, “you said you love me.”

His reaction was not one she expected.

“Yeah,” he said with a laugh, “What else did you think?”

For once in her life she had no words. Felicity Smoak was speechless.

“Well,” she began, “after everything I had assumed…”

She was quieted by a hand on her cheek, turning her head and her attention back to the man sitting beside her.

“Doesn’t matter,” he whispered before he kissed her.

IT was strange really. Usually their kisses were full of passion, waiting to erupt, even the most tender of kisses. But this was different. It felt more intimate, more loving, and maybe there was a reason for that.

Felicity pulled away and looked down at Oliver. She had the advantage over him for once. His face was puzzled, silently wondering why she stopped.

“I love you too,” she said, diving back in for a second kiss.

*****

Since Felicity had showed up, he hadn’t wanted to leave. Everything that had happened had made him realize how much she really meant to him. He never wanted to live another day without her, go a minute without hearing her voice, and not spend another second without feeling her in every aspect of his life. While he had never felt this way before, he knew why. Because he was in love with Felicity.

Oliver looked over at the blonde woman lying next to him in his bed. His shoulder may be out of commission, but that didn’t mean the rest of him was. They just got more creative with sex, which wasn’t a bad thing at all. They had moved their reunion to his room, and had fallen asleep after a few rounds of the best make up sex Oliver ever had.

Looking out the window, the city was calm, the few lights still on contrasting against the night sky. The sight allowed a serenity to settle within him, one that was accompanied by the girl beside him. He reached his non injured arm out to stoke her cheek, brushing a piece of hair that had fallen away. It was remarkable how much at peace she looked, like no one or nothing could hurt her.

Felicity was stirred by the movement, and blinked her eyes until she looked up at him. “Hi,” she whispered sleepily.

“Hey,” he answered back, “have a nice nap?”

She nodded and turned towards him. Her arm came out to stroke his.

“What time is it?” she asked.

“Late,” he told her, “you passed out after your third orgasm. Or maybe it was the fourth?”

She laughed, and it was beautiful and he needed it to hear it more.

“It was a great way for me to make it up for that night,” she responded.

Oliver looked down, her words causing his mind to go to more somber thoughts.

“Oliver?” Felicity asked, sensing his sudden mood change.

“I,” he tried, but couldn’t figure out the words. Taking a deep breath, he tried to collect his thoughts.

“I never wanted to hurt you, and I never want to hurt you, ever. But I can’t help but feel like I let you think I was giving up on you by not arguing to fight for our relationship. I let you walk out that door, but I didn’t explain myself because I was afraid that it would make you more upset. And the entire time I was sitting in that hospital room waiting for results, I realize something. I used to think my biggest regret would be the day I have to give up baseball, whether it be because I injured my body because I didn’t take care of it, or because life was getting in the way. But I was wrong. My biggest regret would be losing you.”

He didn’t get to see Felicity’s reaction, but he sure did feel it. Her lips landed on his, but not needy and primal. It was tender and sensual, and Oliver wanted nothing more than to stay here all day and night and do nothing but kiss her. But he knew he needed to stop this before it got heated, and his shoulder was already feeling tense from the busy day he’s had.

“I love you,” Felicity said, “so much.”

*****

Felicity slipped on the green dress as her doorbell rang. She didn’t bother to zip it up, because she knew the person on the other side of the door could help her out.

“Hi,” she said when she opened the door. Oliver greeted her with a kiss as he walked in.

“Hey, I know I’m early, so I figured I would stop by earlier.”

Felicity motioned to her dress and turned around. “Actually you’re on time. I’m running late.”

“And here I was thinking I had accomplished something,” he replied.

Felicity laugher, and once again he thought it was amazing.

“Let me grab my shoes and my bag. I’m sure the others are waiting,”

“But they don’t know what for,” he said, leaning down to kiss her again.

Felicity moaned against his lips before breaking away. “We can continue that later,” she said before running back to her room.

They hadn’t told the others they were back together, and it had been almost a week. They knew that everyone was planning on getting together for Laurel’s birthday, and figured it would shock everyone if they showed up together. Oliver sensed some people already knew. Ronnie and Roy had given him weird looks when he showed up at the practice facility one morning with a stupid grin on his face, and Felicity had mentioned that she thought Laurel knew after she noticed her looking at neck, which was mostly covered with a scarf.

When she walked back into the room, Oliver’s eyes met her form, and finally took a moment to take her in. He hadn’t noticed her dress was the same green as the Archer’s green, but her lips were there usual bright pink shade. It was everything that was Felicity, and he loved that about her.

“Ready?” she asked.

“Let’s go,” he said.

They arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes later. The hostess lead them to the back to a private dining room. Before they entered, Oliver pulled Felicity to him, kissing his girlfriend passionately. They might not get a chance at all tonight until they got home. When the broke apart, he intertwined their fingers, smiling down at her as he did so.

Oliver pulled back the curtain, and they were met with the sounds of their friends. They were all scattered around, talking amongst themselves before Oliver cleared his throat. The heads of ten people turned towards them, and Felicity moved her free hand to squeeze his arm. Thea squealed, running towards her brother and attacking him in a hug. There were collective groans from the guys, annoyed that they were subject to the adorable cuteness. Laurel and Sara hugged her, followed by Iris and Caitlyn, while Nyssa looked on and smiled at her.

“So,” Thea asked, “I take it we can assume you are back together?”

Felicity nodded, biting her lower lip and attempting a smile.

They were soon pulled in opposite directions as the girls, minus Thea, wanted to know every detail of make-up sex. The guys were across the room discussing the most recent game. There waiter came and went, refilling their drinks and making sure Starling City’s elite was well take care of. Twenty minutes after Felicity and Oliver arrived, everyone began to settle down, finding places around the table next to their significant other. They all sat but Laurel remained standing, holding out her glass as to propose a toast.

“I know this is my party, but I wanted to take a minute to thank you all for being here. I am incredibly lucky to have such an amazing group of friends. I’ve met each and every one of you in various stages of my life, but I feel like you have changed it for the better. I know for a fact that we were all put into each other’s lives for a reason, whether that was as a friend, a sister or brother, or a partner in life. We look out for each other, take care of each other, and we can be the family we never knew we needed. So, thank you all for being my family and making my birthday special, even if it means I’m getting older.”

Everyone raised their glasses to join the toast, the words settling in with everyone. Laurel was right, they were a family, however dysfunctional and unique they were. They were all in their lives for a reason. As Oliver sat back and looked around the room, he stopped at Laurel and Tommy. Tommy kissed her on the cheek, smiling at her as if she were the only woman in the room. He had a lot to be thankful for, and he would forever be thankful for Laurel. Who knows where is life would be in Felicity hadn’t room with her, if she hadn’t shown up at the engagement party at the last minute. She was the reason that Felicity was next to him.

His eyes shifted to Felicity, a smile on her face as she listened to a story from Sara. She was a dream he never wanted to wake up from, one he had never knew he dreamed about until she walked into his life. More like babbled her way into his life, but it didn’t matter. She made his life better, there was no doubt about it.

He looked back at Laurel and Tommy to find Tommy fiddling with her engagement ring. He could only hope one day he would be able to do that with Felicity as well. They may have only known each other for a few months, but he had no doubt he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. One day, he would get down on one knee for Felicity and ask the most important question of both of their lives. For now, he would have to wait, and settle for tracing his thumb over her ring finger and hoping she didn’t notice and spending every day with her. People always said that life was a game, and that some days you’re on offense and some days you’re on defense. Some days he would strike out, and some days he would hit a home run. Regardless of the day, there would only be one game he wants to play for the rest of his life. And it would be perfect.

 


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The epilogue! I will have another important note at the end, but read the epilogue first.
> 
> It's been a crazy ride, but I don't plan on it being over. Be on the lookout for new stories!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Arrow" or any characters related to it.

Standing in the apartment, Felicity stared down at her semi-empty suitcase. She had less than an hour before she and Thea were scheduled to leave for the airport. Not that it mattered, because they were flying in the QC jet. But that was besides the point, because it was one of the perks of dating Oliver Queen, who's sister was Thea Queen, who was one of your dearest friends, who was dating Roy Harper, Oliver's teammate, and she was rambling in her mind again.  
  
"I really have to stop that," she said out loud, "and I really have to stop talking to myself."  
  
Checking her phone one last time to look at the weather in Gotham, she randomly threw clothes that she knew would be comfortable for the heat she would endure, even though the game was at night. She was nervous, because the winner of tonight's game would win the division title, and have a chance to go to the World Series. Oliver had come a long way, dealing with his injury, growing his relationship with her, and overall, becoming a better man. It was everything she had hoped for her superstar boyfriend, and he had deserved it. While bustling around her apartment gathering the last of what she needed, she thought back on the past year.

Oliver’s injury had allowed them to look at their relationship in a whole new light. The fight before that game had opened them up to one another, and they used it as a way to trust each other more, to love one another more.

The night of their fight changed everything. She realized that just because the men in her past left, didn’t mean Oliver would. His injury had caused them to rely on each other more than they had before, and honestly, it made them stronger. She was there for him when he went into surgery and was in recovery. She unofficially moved in with him when he returned home to help out, but over time, all of her clothes and belongings ended up at his place and eventually, she ended her rent agreement. She drove him to every physical therapy appointment and picked him up with a bottle of water, a snack, and a kiss.

When the following season had rolled around, Oliver’s shoulder was as good as new. He followed orders and took it easy during spring training. So when opening day rolled around, he pitched. It was only for a few innings, but it meant so much to him, and it meant the world to her. As the season went on, he pitched more games, which was how she found herself packing for the flight to Gotham.

It was weird, when she thought about it, because it was in Gotham that everything happened. They had played in Starling City this year, and now they were traveling back. But this time Felicity would be there.

Everyone was traveling with them, everyone that didn’t go with the team, which were everyone but the guys and Caitlyn. Thea had called earlier in the week and arranged for them to all take a long weekend to go to Gotham. Everyone could afford to take off, especially Felicity. Another perk of dating Oliver Queen.

A lot had happened with their little group in one year. Laurel and Tommy had gotten married, and Ronnie and Caitlyn got engaged. Iris was constantly telling her that she thinks Barry could be proposing soon. Lyla and Digg had welcomed their daughter, an adorable little baby named Sara. Everyone else was doing great, and they proved to be the best group of friends anyone could ever have.

*****

  
Oliver looked at the scoreboard. "One more inning," he thought to himself.  
  
So far, the game had been in their favor. It was the last one of a three game series for the division title. They had one the first game, and Gotham had one the second, so it all came down to this. He had only managed to give up 2 runs, compared to Gotham's 5. He knew the analysts would be all over the closeness of the game, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he had done so much to get his ass back on the mound this season. After the injury last season, he knew that if he wanted to make it into the playoffs, he would have to work hard and take no shit from anyone.  
  
But it helped to have a tiny little blonde beside him.  
  
Felicity had done so much in the past year, that he felt her voice had become part of his primary conscience. She was the one who pushed him to go to rehab, even on days when he felt he couldn't take it anymore. She was the one he complained to when he thought John and Sara had overworked him, and she just sat there as listened. Felicity just made everything better, without really knowing it. Her constant presence had been pivotal to his recovery. He also wouldn’t lie and say he hadn’t been surprised she moved in with him.

Everything in his life had become so much brighter since she walked in. Felicity was the unexpected in his life, the one thing he never anticipated.  And he hadn't planned on letting her leave. Looking at the bullpen, he spotted his pitching coach, the same man that was holding what would be the second most important piece of jewelry he would ever buy.  
  
"One more inning," he said before taking the field.

*****  
Felicity sat in the stands, anxiously watching Oliver. She had a feeling this game would end in a victory, but as she had learned, baseball games can change at any moment. Oliver's game had been good so far, and she knew he had mentally kicked, and verbally cursed, himself for allowing the curve ball to hit the one batter, and then allowing his next pitch to end in a home run. But, despite that, if the Archers won, she would be so proud of her boyfriend. He had a long year and had spent endless hours at the gym or at rehab to get back to where he was now. Her endless ass kicking had helped, and they both knew that. The long days and long nights had been worth it, in her opinion. The blood, sweat, and tears, they had shed gave him the power to fight that much harder if he wanted to pitch the following season. Not many pitchers come back from surgery and torn tendons within a year, but Oliver wasn't like all those other players. Everything that had happened had led them here to this moment.  
  
Smiling to herself, and at Oliver, Felicity looked around at the others sitting beside her, taking in their expressions. Everyone was feeling the anxiety that she, along with their significant others, were feeling. Thea was clutching the arm rest, nervously bouncing her leg up and down as she watched Roy. Caitlyn kept twiddling her fingers, still on edge from the dropped fly that Ronnie had given up. Laurel, who didn't have a lot of stake, was leaning so far forward in her seat that Felicity wondered how she was still sitting in it. Iris and Lyla were both distracting themselves with whatever they could, the current distraction being a fussy baby Sara. All the while, Felicity rubbed her finger together in the same nervous manner Oliver had.

Through the many games she had attended and spending every waking second with Oliver, she had become super nervous watching his game. She also picked up his nervous tick, the one he did whenever his mind was nonstop. It was interesting what cohabitating with a person could do.

The score board showed that they only needed two more strikes to win. Meaning Oliver needed to throw two more strikes to win this game. He had come too far to not win now.

The finger tapping her hand was annoying, her mind not wanting to divert her attention from the game. She reluctantly turned to Laurel after the batter got a base hit.

“Hey, so Tommy texted and asked if you wanted to head down to the field, congratulate Oliver on the win once he gets it,” she said.

“But, I’ll miss something,” she whined. Like hell was she going to leave.

“Come one,” Laurel pleaded, “this would be a once in a lifetime moment.”

Felicity understood the ramifications, but she was afraid she would miss something. However, as luck would have it, the umpires called for a “mini-meeting” as she called it. She sighed, turning back to Laurel.

“Let’s make it quick,” she said.

Laurel beamed, grabbing her hand and jumping up, throwing goodbyes over her shoulder to the other women. Felicity was struggling to keep up with her friend, who was walking rather quickly towards the clubhouse entrance. When they arrived, Laurel flashed the credentials Tommy had obviously given her before the game. The cheers of the crowd could be heard under the stadium. Something good must have happened, she hoped. As they rounded a corner, they passed a TV showing the game, the image of Oliver on the screen and showing there was one more strike. She tried to stop and watch, but Laurel wouldn’t let her, grabbing her hand even tighter. They rounded another corner, and Felicity noticed they weren’t heading to the locker room. They were headed straight for the dugout.

“Laurel,” Felicity questioned.

Laurel didn’t say anything, they just entered the dugout and found Tommy waiting for them just inside. The scene was incredible. Felicity had never been so close to the field during a game. Sure, Oliver had indulged her more than once with date nights in center field, but she had never seen it during a game. The pair didn’t say anything, nor did Digg who was standing by the fence, as they pulled her closer so she could see.

And she could see everything. Gotham had two players on base, first and third, and the one at bat had two strikes and 3 balls. The deadliest situation in Felicity’s opinion. But her attention was focused on Oliver, who was concentrating on the batter. She could see the way his brow creased in concentration, and could imagine the wheels turning in his head as he tried to determine what pitch to throw. If there was something Oliver was really good at besides sex, it was being able to identify the tells of his opponent. He noticed when their stance changed, when the grip on the bat was adjusted, their strengths and weaknesses. His hyperawareness made him the best pitcher in the league.

She watched his finger flex around the ball, before he pulled up to pitch. Felicity felt her breath hitch, her hands balling into fists as she waiting for Oliver to throw the ball. He let out a breath before throwing the ball.

_Strike three. Game over._

The stadium erupted, and so did the Archers’ dugout. As Felicity jumped up and down with Laurel, the other players ran out to celebrate with their teammates on the field. She had never felt more proud of Oliver than she did at this moment. The struggles he had gone through in the last year had paid off, and she was incredibly grateful to be a part of that.

She was still celebrating the win and hadn’t noticed a hand come and grab hers. When she looked up to find its owner, her smile grew wider. But before she had a chance to kiss and hug him and promise a proper celebration when they got back to the hotel, that hand was pulling her onto the field.

*****

Oliver couldn’t believe it. He had just won the division title for his team, and they were heading to the World Series. The bodies of his teammates had surrounded him instantly, cheering and celebrating with him as if they really had won the World Series.

They all knew what this meant to him. It was the first time being back in Gotham since his injury. It had been a stressful week leading up to this series, knowing what went down the last time. But they all stood behind him, and supported him through every bad thought he had prior to stepping on the mound for the first game. And here they were celebrating like crazy, and it was all because of him.

Even through the mass of people, he could spot Felicity out of the corner of his eye. She was hugging Laurel, and he knew it was time. He was going to ask her to marry him. They may not both look their best, but he didn’t care it was good enough for him. Before walking over, he looked over at Digg, who smiled and discretely pulled out the black box from his pocket. This had all been planned, Digg having the ring, Tommy getting the girls passes down here, and Laurel dragging her along. If he knew Felicity, he knew that Laurel probably had to pull Felicity out of her seat to bring her down into the clubhouse. He would owe her big time

He headed over to Digg, giving his coach a giant hug as the man slipped the box into Oliver’s hand. It was quickly deposited into his pocket, as he walked towards the girls, shooting Tommy a wink as to say, “it’s time.”

Laurel looked up as he was walking towards her and Felicity. She was trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing (she had been in on the plan) and he figured the minute theirs backs were to her, she would be jumping and squealing. Once he was in front of them, Felicity hadn’t noticed him. He grasped her hand, and she looked up, a smile on her beautiful face. She looked like she was about to attack him with hugs and kisses, but he pulled her onto the field before she could do anything.

They didn’t walk to far out, but his teammates parted as they walked towards them. They all knew what was coming, because he told them as well. He could hear Felicity saying his name from behind him, but he kept walking until they were far enough out the other girls in the stands could see them. He turned back to her, her hands resting in his, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Felicity,” he said, his voice beginning to betray him, “this last year has been tough, and I couldn’t have done everything without you.”

She smiled up at him, seemingly oblivious to what was going on. But he continued.

“From the moment I first saw you, I liked you. Because you didn’t see me for Oliver Queen, you just saw me as Oliver. You babbled away at the party, and I knew right then and there I had to get to know you more. I never told you this, but a few days before the party, I started to wonder when I would get serious in my life, settle down, get married, start a family. I had never really thought about any of that. And then you walked into my life, and I started thinking I could have it all.”

Felicity’s eyes were beginning to fill with tears, but the smile was still on her face. Oliver took a deep breath before bending down on one knee.

He could feel the stadium zero in on them, but it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was the girl he was looking up at. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out the ring box and opened it to show her. Her hands flew to her mouth to cover her gasp.

“Felicity Smoak, will you marry me?”

She let out a choked sob behind her hands, but she was nodding furiously.

“Yes?” he asked as he took the ring from its box.

“Yes,” she whispered.

As he slipped the ring onto her finger, he couldn’t contain his excitement any longer. After it was firmly in the spot it would rest forever, he swept her into his arms so he could kiss her properly. Kiss he because he was going to the World Series. Kiss her because she was the reason why he was back playing baseball. Kiss her because without her, he wouldn’t be the man he is today. Kiss her because he was spending the rest of his life with her.

In the midst of all the excitement, he felt her pull away ever so slightly. Her breath ghosted over his lips when he registered she was speaking.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you, too, Mrs. Queen,” he replied.

“I think I like the sound of that,” she said.

“Good,” he stated, “because I wouldn’t have it any other way.” And he kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that the other stories I have posted with a baseball AU can follow this story. That includes, "Can't Help Falling In Love", "Everything has Changed", "It's Not Just Another Dream", and "To Build a Home". At some point I will probably put them all in a collection, but for now, enjoy!


End file.
